


Once u-PAW-n a FELINE

by Goggles_McGee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_McGee/pseuds/Goggles_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the defeat of Hawkmoth our two favorite hero's face a new villain who calls himself Prince Charming. Prince Charming is kidnapping young girls, making them into his princesses, and making them fall in love with him in order to create his loyal army. Sweet Marinette becomes his newest target and Chat Noir is not happy about it. Will her knight be able to save her, or will she join the Happily Never After Army?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Mornings and Stubborn Glitter

**Hi! Goggles_McGee here! I'm somewhat new to the fandoms but I got this idea and needed to write it, so yeah XD hope to see some reviews!**

**________________________**

 

"Whyyyyyyy? Why of all days do I have to running late!?" A distressed Marinette groaned to no one in particular as she ran/pushed a rack full of covered up clothing to her school. Her frown seemed to be stuck in place as she reached the stairs. "Oh come on!" She whined as she attempted to get the rack over the stairs that blocked her way. A small muffled giggle emanated from her purse, "Tikki...you're not helping..." She grumbled to her kwami. In response, came another giggle. 

Somehow Marinette managed to get the rack into the school. Classes were already in session so she tried to be as inconspicuous as she could be as she pushed the rack to her literature class. Once she arrived at the door she peeked in and of course saw all her classmates(well some) fully immersed in the lesson. She groaned to herself as she grabbed the handle to open the door, but today was certainly not her day and the bell rang signaling the end of class. Blue eyes fell to the ground as a huff of annoyance passed her pink lips.  _I'll just wait for Alya so we can head on over to the theater...._ she thought as she bit her lip and pushed the rack out of the door's way so her classmates could leave. As she waited, she couldn't help but stare at the familiar golden hair that complimented those mesmerizing green eyes so perfectly. Adrien. She still couldn't believe that she has had a crush on the guy for two whole years now, and she still could not form coherent sentences around him. She sighed dreamily as her eyes followed him as he walked with Nino to the theater. Theater was new to the school so some students were randomly selected to try out the class. Marinette joined willingly but only as the costume designer, and partially because Nino somehow convinced Adrien to join. 

"Marinette~.....hellooooo? Girl are you even listening?" The familiar voice interrupted her daydreams causing her to blush and stand straighter as she laughed nervously.

"Of course I am!"

Alya rolled her eyes and chuckled at her adorable friend. "Yeah..not. I said we better head on over to the theater. Did you finish the costumes?" 

The two began to walk as they talked. The theater was fairly close to their literature class so they didn't feel the need to rush. "Almost! I finished up three dresses and two suits." Marinette stated excitedly as she finally smiled for the day. 

"I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your hair girl....you left it down. And you are COVERED, I mean that literally, Covered in glitter."

Marinette stopped walking, her eyes got wide and she almost let out a scream. "M-My hair is down!? I-I-I could have sworn I put it in pigtails! Oh no Alya! What am I going to do? I can't let Adrien see me like this! He'll think I'm a slob! And then he'll tell his father and then his father will think I'm a slob and there goes any hope of me becoming a designer and then Adrien and I won't get married and th-" Sharp laughter cut her mid sentence. A pout adorned her pink lips. 

"Slow down there Mari, you look fine. I doubt any one will notice. Now come on let's go in. I can't wait to see the costumes!" Alya chuckled out as she reassured her panicking friend. 

Marinette took in a deep breath and nodded. "If you say so...l-let's just go in before I decide I want to run..." She grumbled as she let her brunette friend open the door and wheeled the rack in. 

"Ah, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, are those the costumes?" Madame Bonnefray asked from her place on the stage. 

Marinette felt a wave of eyes look at her, she hid slightly behind the rack only seen by her best friend and her teacher. "Yes Ma'am. S-Should I go put it in the back?" She hoped more than asked. Madame Bonnefray simply shook her head and waved the small girl over. Normally, she would be ecstatic to show her designs but she felt self-conscious now that Alya pointed out her hair and the glitter. She gulped as Alya put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She knew of her friends insecurities when it came to having her hair down. She gave her a small push to get her started. 

Somehow Marinette was able to hide beside the rack out of her classmates view, but she could still feel their eyes on her as she made her way on stage and to the teacher. Madame B. smiled and looked at the students as the bell rang once more to signal the start of class. "Alright students be seated as Ms. Dupain-Cheng shows the costumes and gives them to the respective people. Ms. Dupain-Cheng if you will."

Small. That is how Marinette felt. Her legs trembled as she moved from behind the rack. She tried her best to only concentrate on unzipping the protective bags over the costumes but she could feel a pair of eyes on her. Yes, there were many pairs on her but for some odd reason she could feel one pair more than the others. That one pair made her blush as she finally got all the bags off the costumes. Many oo's and ahh's followed shortly. That helped her confidence but she still didn't make eye contact with anyone. She began to read the name's of the people who's costumes were ready. 

 

Beautiful. It was not a word that Adrien had thought of when thinking of Marinette but here it was. She was beautiful. Her raven locks hung freely in soft waves that framed her face perfectly. Some glitter was caught in those locks, which in the stage lights made her have a halo of gold and red. The blue glitter that adorned her face made her pale skin stand out, it hung on her eyelashes for dear life. Every blink swept across her rosy cheeks bringing attention to her freckles. Adrien didn't even know she had freckles until now. His attention dipped down to her lips as she bit the bottom, they looked heavenly soft. One piece of glitter clung ed onto her bottom lip, only drawing his attention so them more. He began to blush. Why hadn't he noticed her before? Sure he spoke to her...well kinda..he spoke. She stuttered. But at this moment. He couldn't help but notice her. 

"Dude...is it just me or does Marinette look really pretty right now?" A voice behind him whispered to someone else.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed. Looking around, every guy's eyes laid on her figure as though she was new. Adrien couldn't help but feel...angry? But why would he be angry? After all Marinette was just his friend. Just his Princess. It wasn't as though she was his. But here he was, enchanted by her, by Marinette, not Ladybug. Not strong, confident, beautiful Ladybug, but shy, clumsy, and beautiful Marinette. He didn't realize that he had been staring that long until striking blue eyes locked with his. Those magnificent blue eyes that seemed so achingly familiar widened and all at once broke contact. He wanted to pout but didn't, he just stared. 

"Dude...you're kinda being creepy." Nino whispered breaking him out of his trance.

"What?"

"I said you're being creepy. You just keep staring at Mari. Do you have a thing for her or something?" The suddenly eager boy asked him. 

Him, Adrien have a thing for Marinette? No. No. No. He was simply making an observation. There was no way. His heart belonged to his fabulous Ladybug. 

"No. I was actually looking at the costumes she made....they're nice huh?" He asked hoping his best friend would take the lie. 

And he did. "Oh. Yeah! They are so cool! I actually am looking forward to the thingy."

"The read alouds?"

"Yeah those."

Madame Bonnefray decided before they would do any shows, they had to learn how to publicly speak first. And what better way to do that then have a read aloud week. She chose fairytale and asked Marinetteto make costumes for everyone in class so they could read the stories in costume ro help with the performing aspect. They were going to be characters in the stories and read them to children. 

Of course Adrien had been listed as a prince charming in one of the stories but he had yet to know who he was paired with and for what story. So far they had Rose as Sleeping Beauty with one of their newer classmates, Ethan as Philip, Chloe as Cinderella, and much to his liking, Kim as that prince charming. Chloe had thrown a fit when he wasn't her prince charming but somehow Madame Bonnefray convinced her to calm down and settle for Kim. Marinette had made the sleeping Beauty costume, cinderella's ball gown, an "ugly" step sister dress for Alix (who didn't mind getting to pick on Chloe for a change), and two Prince Charming costumes for Kim and Ethan. As Marinette handed the costumes to the people and asked them to go try them on, Adrien found himself watching as she tried to get the glitter off of her. It really was a shame. 

"Stupid glitter." She mumbled as she ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to get all the glitter out, which of course failed. So she tried to wipe it off her face and that didn't work either. She pouted as Alya laughed and Adrien couldn't help but think,  _She's adorable._


	2. Sewing Needle Injuries And Lost Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her long, awkward?, day at school, Marinette rushes home to finish some more costumes for her fellow classmates, and with a small hope of getting some sleep. But even that seems impossible when a certain cat spots her on the street at well past midnight about to be mugged.

"Oh this looks so great Mari! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rose praised in glee as she hugged the designer, thus making more glitter cling to her oversized red sweater. Though she disliked all the glitter, she smiled and hugged the small girl back. 

"I'm glad you like it Rose!" 

"I love it! So where should I put it?"

Madame Bonnefray cut in with a small clear of her throat. "Hang it up in the dressing room." Rose nodded and lightly skipped to the girls dressing room. "I'm impressed Ms. Dupain-Cheng, these are really well made. Thank you for taking the time to make these." Marinette blushed, flattered by her teacher's words. She smiled and waved her hand, "it's no problem Madame B. I love making clothes, this is really good practice for me." The blonde teacher smiled and nodded as she went to talk to some other students about practicing reading their stories. Alya came running up and draped an arm around Marinette's shoulder and pulled her close. "So guess who's been staring at you allllllllll class~?" She practically purred. Marinette huffed and blushed more, the tips of her ears tinting a soft pink. "Let me guess. Adrien?"

"You have guessed correctly!"

"He's probably only starring because I look silly..." She mumbled with sigh. 

Alya rolled her eyes and smiled wider, if that was possible, "Orrrrr, he thinks you look hot. He's probably like," her friend put on her best boy voice, 'oh my god, Marinette is so hot, why haven't I ever noticed her before? I think I'm in love!'" Marinette couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her lips. She closed her eyes and held her stomach as she bent over, her laughter ringing. Once she felt like she had laughed enough she stood up straighter and wiped the corner of her eyes for tears. "Promise me that you will  **never** do that voice again!" She chuckled out to Alya who had also began to laugh along with her friend. The tan girl held up her right hand and nodded. "I promise." A giggle escaped Marinette before she nodded, "Good." Despite her rough morning she began to think her day was actually getting brighter.

"And just  **what** is this supposed to be!?" Screeched a voice all too familiar.  _And brightness gone. Hello darkness my old friend..._ Marinette thought as she rolled her eyes and turned around to see a fuming Chloe. "What is what supposed to be?" She replied surprisingly calm. Chloe stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips before gesturing to her ballgown as a whole. 

"Is there a problem?" Snark laced her mockingly innocent voice as she battered her black lashes as the blonde. That seemed to make it worse, but really, Marinette was in a no nonsense mood. 

"I specifically told you to make my dress out of that high end silk that Sabrina knows the name of!!" She was throwing a tantrum over this? Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes as she crossed her arms and pit most of her weight on her right leg, making her left stick out. "And I told you that if you wanted your dress made out of a specific fabric to buy it and then give it to me."

"I'm not buying anything for you!"

"Well then you're going to have to deal with the dress." Marinette stated matter-of-fact. "What's  going on here?" A new voice joined them. One that made Marinette weak in the knees but also made her jump. She turned to see Adrien standing there with a concerned look on his adorable face. Chloe immediately jumped into action and dramatically sighed, "Oh Adrikins! Marinette is being so mean!" That statement made Marinette want to scream. How was she the one being mean!? She told Chloe! She did! She told the whole class!

Marinette locked eyes with Adrien, the air in her lungs seemed to just disappear when he looked at her, but not at this moment. She was tired and she had a nuisance called Chloe bugging her royally. She didn't blush at this eye contact. Hidden behind eyes so blue that they surely must have been modeled after the calming ocean was a fire...no a hurricane that Adrien had never seen before. They looked so achingly familiar but he couldn't figure out why. Without breaking eye contact he said, "Well it seems like you're the one complaining about some thing that could have been avoided Chloe. The dress looks great either way." With another stomp of her foot and some grumbled words, Chloe left. The two just stood there, that is until Marinette began to process what happened, the hurricane that was once stirring calmed itself, and those ever blue eyes widened before she broke eye contact and blushed. Her hands fiddled with the strap of her small purse as she glanced up and smiled. "Oh Adrien....I di-didn't see you there...I mean of course I see you, how could I not... I me-mean...thanks." 

_Good going Marinette! He's practically swooning at your jumble of words._ She sarcastically scolded herself. Before she could make more of a fool of herself she practically ran for the door when the bell rang. 

___________________

After School

___________________

Marinette pushed away from her mannequin and sucked on her left pointer finger with a whine. It was official, she had over 30 needle picks and scratches on her hands. She quickly treated the small pick and bandaged her hands. She finished another two dresses and two other suits but was stuck on Adrien's prince charming suit. It was just her luck that she had run out of the material she needed to finish it, she knew that a fabric shop nearby was still open and that her parents were asleep, well it was midnight, but she needed sleep. But she also wanted, no needed to finish the costume. The bags under her eyes showed how much she needed sleep but she still stood up and sighed as she grabbed her purse and wallet. 

"Marinette, don't push yourself. Get some sleep." Tikki said, her worry very present. But Marinette just waved her hand in a dismissive manner and gave the best reassuring smile she could. It was not reassuring at all. "I will once I finish up the suit. I promise. Now let's go get that material and I promise you I will go to bed as soon as I finish." Before Tikki could utter so much as one word, Marinette was already sneaking out onto her balcony and looked at Tikki. After a very reluctant transformation and a small walk to the shop, Marinette walked out with her shopping bag in hand. Her steps were a bit swayed and her Kwarmi was getting more worried as each second passed. 

"Give me your money!" A gruff voice said a few feet in front of the sleepy girl. She looked up and saw a man in a baggy black hoodie with a knife in hand. Seriously? This had to happen? What was up with her luck lately? Even surprising herself, she let out a giggle. "Well you certainly scream mugger." She muttered. The man looked at her as though she was the one mugging him, "I'm trying to mug you here."

"Well that'sh not berry nice!" She said with another giggle. Her vision was getting hazy. Her Kwarmi was so worried but she really couldn't do anything at the moment. The man shook his head and lunged for her but before his knife made contact it was stopped. The man looked up as his eyes widened in recognition at the masked hero before him. "C-Chat Noir!?"

" _Knife_ to meet you!" He said with no humor in it whatsoever before he kicked the man in the face, sending him flying back and falling unconsious. Chat looked behind him at his Princess to make sure she was okay. She just stared at him and then the man before she giggled. "Chat!" And then she passed out. "Gah! Princess!" Adrien shrieked put before he picked her up in his arms and cradled her. Her looked at her with worry in his eyes, but there she was looking so peaceful as slow but steady breaths left her parted lips. He sighed in relief and looked around and then back down at her. "What the hell do I do?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. He didn't really recognize the street but he was pretty sure her home was nearby. "Don't worry Marinette...I got you. Your knight's got you." He whispered soothingly to the sleeping girl as a small smile gated her lips and she nuzzled him. 

 

 


	3. Let Down Your Hair, Is It A New Trend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls go missing and one of them is Marinette's and Adrien's classmate

 

 

           A voice much like the laughter of angels danced around his ears taunting him. Cooing, "you can't have me. I'll never be yours~" No. They would be his. All his. That sweet sweet voice would be all his. She would be all his. But even though he knew she would be his, her voice still taunted him. She sang as though she was on a stage empty except for her presence. He looked up at her, knowing full well she could not see him from his place in the bushes. She knew not what was to come as she continued to sing her heart out to an unknown audience. He decided to step out of his cover and wave at the beautiful girl who stood three stories above him, he made a show of tripping over things and looking confused.

 

"E-Excuse me miss? Have you seen a dog come through here?" His voice was meek and scared but his thoughts were determined and sinister. He knew she was looking at him but he decided to look from left to right. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at the scared male.

 

 

"N-No. I'm sorry sir. What does the dog look like." Oh she was too sweet, too sweet indeed. "I'm afraid I cannot say...you see I am blind. The dog, I was told was a German Shepard, ran from me when I tripped earlier. I...I heard your beautiful voice so I figured someone was there." A blush dusted her cheeks at the compliment and she bit her lip when the man said he was blind. "I'm really sorry, I haven't seen one...d-do you have a number I could call? So that someone can come pick you up I mean."

 

Aw she really cared. Too bad that is what he wanted. He rubbed a hand behind his neck and gave a sheepish smile in front of him, knowing fully well that is not where she stood. "I only know one but I don't know if they'll answer..." the girl frowned but smiled down at him, "Well how about I let you in and we can give them a call, hm?"

 

"You really are too kind Rapunzel."

 

Confusion shone in her eyes as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry. Did you call me Rapunzel? My name is Emily, sir."

 

"Are you certain? I could have sworn your name was Rapunzel, I mean it does seem as though you live in a tower."

"Well it's only three stories, it's not really a to-......I thought you said you were blind..."

"Oh I am. But not as much as you are."

She gulped. Fear made her heart race as well as her palms sweat, "I'm not blind..."

 

"Not yet anyway." He replied nonchalantly as he shrugged and finally looked up at her. She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive but he most definitely was not blind.

"I-I-I-I'm going to call the police if you don't leave right now sir."

 

A chuckle. He chuckled, and it sent a shiver down her spine. "No. You're not my dear Rapunzel." He purred as he now dropped down on one knee, raising an open palm up to her as his other laid against his heart and smirked at her. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down you hair so I may climb thy golden stair!" He proclaimed. And before she could utter one syllable, she collapsed and blacked out.

She could hear his voice much closer now, she could feel his breath hit her ear and neck. "You're mine. You love me. You'd do anything for me. My dear Emily, you are mine." She couldn't move, she couldn't cry, she could only listen to that insistent voice. "My darling Rapunzel, you'd kill for me." ___________________________

 

       After thirty minutes of jumping on roofs with an unconsious Marinette in his arms, Chat finally found her balcony. "Should I leave her up here...or put her in her room? The window seems to be open.." He thought out loud as he nibbled on his bottom lip and furrowed his brows. ' _Take her inside you stupid cat! She could catch a cold outside_..' Tikki thought. Then again Marinette and herself wouldn't be in this situation if Marinette had just listened and slept like Tikki insisted but oh noooooo she wanted to finish her designs while doing homework and also somehow patrolling afterwards. She knew Marinette was stubborn, but this was ridiculous, first she refused to sleep even though it was midnight, she made Tikki transform her even though the transformation only lasted till they got to the store, and she had almost gotten mugged. Boy this girl was a hand full, but the red and black kwami loved her nonetheless.

Chat finally decided to open up her window and bring her inside, which was way harder than he anticipated but he did have a dead weight girl in his arms that had somehow locked her arms around his neck. His green eyes scanned the room, taking in his surroundings. Even though it was one in the morning or a bit after one, and the room was still dark, he could tell the walls were pink. He smiled to himself before he took the sleeping girl to her bed and tried to lay her down.

Key word: tried.

Her arms stayed locked on his neck, everytime he tried to lay her down, her weight pulled him along. This happened for about ten minutes before Chat huffed in amusement and annoyance and decided to just lay down beside her.

' _There was no other way...s-she wasn't letting go....this isn't weird. Nope. Not at all....just..a superhero....laying down next to his clueless, sleeping, classmate....yup_.' he thought as he blushed and bit his lip.

Tikki would have laughed if she wouldn't have been caught, should also would have thanked Chat for bringing Marinette and her bag of fabric and of course herself back home. Chat decided to just get comfortable for the time being, his face aflame as he wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist and brought a blanket up to cover them. Marinette nuzzled him and wrapped one leg around his hips, thus trapping him more, not that he was complaining though. He tried his best to stay awake but her warmth and her steady breathes lulled him to sleep as he murmered, "Night purr-incess~" ______________________

Morning

______________________

 

Marinette awoke with a start, her hair knotted and wild, her clothes clung uncomfortably to her body, and her throat was parched. She swung her legs to the side of her bed and yawned as she stretched her arms as much as she could and arched her back as far as it would go before it popped. A small groan passed her chapped lips as she saw the time.

"I guess I'm going to be running late....again!"

As she stood up and was about to run to her bathroom, she saw that she had still not finished Adrien's prince charming suit. She silently cursed at herself and was about to just finish it right away but thought it better to shower first. It was a good decision. After she showered she pulled on some pink lacey undergarments, black leggings, a white tee that had 'Are You Kitten Me Right Meow?' In large lime green bubble letters, and the same red oversized knitted sweater she had on the day before. Her pale feet slipped into black flats before she combed her hair. As she was about to put her hair in her trademark pigtails she caught sight of the time she had left and just hurriedly, but carefully, finished Adrien's suit. She put the costumes in protective black zip up bags, hung them on the rack she had, grabbed her backpack, grabbed her purse with Tikki inside, and as best she could hurried downstairs. Before she left she kissed her mom and dad goodbye and grabbed some cookies as her "breakfast."

Tikki giggled at her hosts behaviour, being with this girl made life very interesting for the kwami. Once she got to school, Marinette noticed she had once again missed first period, 'I'll ask Alya for her notes next period..' she thought as she waited for her friend once the bell rang. Alya spotted her sleepy friend right away and waved at her as she walked up.

"Heya girl. Not a lot of sleep again?" She asked knowing the answer already. Marinette replied with a sleepy chuckle and nod. "What gave it away?" Sarcasm dripping from her pink lips as she smirked. The brunette rolled her eyes at her silly friend and tugged her and the rack along to the theater. "Oh it may be because you left your hair down again."

 

"Again!? Oh come on!" Marinette groaned in frustration. Her insecurities heightened at the news. Unbeknownst to her Adrien also noticed this as he and Nino walked a bit of a ways behind the two girls, and he could not have been more pleased.

Beautiful.

He couldn't convince himself to see her as anything else. He noticed her and now he couldn't be more happier and confused. Nino was talking about some new video game that was coming out but he heard none of it. All he heard was her laughter. It was like a choir of angels and sirens joined together to capture his heart. It was working. A smile tugged at his lips as he listened to her laugh again at something Alya said, and watched as she playfully swatted at her friend. Then he was jealous and a bit hurt, how come she couldn't act like that with him? She acted like that with everyone, even Chat freaking Noir!! But she still stuttered and blushed as red as Ladybug's suit whenever he attempted to talk to her. At least her sentences were somewhat easier to understand now.

 

"...But then you gotta defeat this monster and it's supposed to be really hard and everything!" Nino finished up as he looked at his blond friend expectantly. Adrien smiled as excitedly and believable as he could, "That sounds awesome man!" Nino nodded and smiled more, "I'm saving up for it." After some more idle chit chat they all reached there class. Alya took her usual seat in the front next to Juleka, Rose, and Nathaneel as he and Nino took there seats in the next row, he noticed Marinette pushing the rack up to the stage.

'She looks a bit better...at least she slept.' Thoughts of them cuddling and how reluctant he was to leave her warm embrace once he awoke flashed in his mind. A blush threatened to arise but he willed it down. Class went on as it did yesterday with Marinette reading out people's names and them going to go try them on. Adrien was lost in his thoughts of his Princess when he heard her call out his name. His head snapped up as he found himself sinking in her eyes once again. She chuckled nervously as she waved at him to go get his costume. "Oh! Right. Sorry Marinette I got a bit distracted." 'By you' he thought as he approached the timid girl. She blushed and handed him his costume, "I-I-It's not a problem!...You could never be a problem...I mean...it's uh getting hot in here huh?" She said with a nervous laugh she began to unbotton and slip off her sweater.

What Adrien saw made him laugh. Marinette was shocked to say the least, she blushed furiously as she looked at the boy she's been in love with for two years laugh at her. "That shirt is hilarious!" He finally said. Marinette raised a slim brow as she looked down at her shirt and to her horror realized she had worn her cat pun pajama top. She groaned as Adrien laughed some more. Eventually he stopped and gave her a serious look that made her shiver slightly. "I'm serious Marinette, your shirt is paw-sitively purr-fect." At first she didn't process what Adrien had said but once she did she groaned and smiled. "Oh my god you did not just say that." He simply smirked almost catishly, "I believe I did." Marinette laughed and shook her head, the Adrien Agreste just said a pun. A very lame pun. "You're horrible." She said as she handed him his suit. He dramatically placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "What a paw-ful thing to say! Puns are an art form I'll have you know." An eye roll and a smirk that seemed all too familiar was her response.

"Ugh you remind me of Cha-...of someone else I know." She hastily covered up her mishap. Adrien felt almost giddy at the fact he knew she was talking about Chat Noir, about him. Here she was not stuttering, who knew a couple of bad puns were just the thing to break the ice. "And before you say something else with a pun you better go try on you suit..p-please." She said. 'Well she stuttered again, but oh well I actually talked to her without the mask and suit on!' He thought as he nodded and walked to the dressing room. He was surprised at how well the suit fit him and how comfortable it was. It was wonderful. He slicked his hair back for good measure and damn.. he looked good. "That was a bit conceded." He chuckled as he stared at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that way. But he really did look good in it. It hugged his body but was still comfortable to move in.

He stepped out as sneaked a glance at Marinette whom was animatedly chatting with Alya about who knows what but Alya seemed to notice him and gestured to him to her friend. Marinette spun around and smiled at him as she blushed. He waved her over, and at first she did nothing but then she hurried over.

"Is there something wrong with the suit? It is too small? Too big? Itchy? Do I need to patch something up?" Her panic clear as day to which he simply laughed.

"It's wonderful Marinette. I just....in just wanted you to see how it looked before I took it off." The girl before him blushed as her eyes scanned over him, no scanned wasn't the right word, caressed, her eyes caressed his figure, he himself started to blush. That only increased as she pulled him down to her level with his collar and fixed his tie-neck-thingy-ma-bob. His eyes stayed on her face as she blushed and bit her bottom lip, his eyes watched as he lip plumped after that, her eyes determined as she fixed it. Once she was done she smiled to herself and smoothed out his collar and suit.

"There. You're perfect...I...uh...I mean it's perfect." She mumbled as he eyes locked with his. Her lips were slightly parted as her big gorgeous blue eyes stared into his ever vibrant green ones. Neither pulled away but Marinette did lick her lips which made him want to push her up against a wall and kiss her breathless...... 'Wait what?! No! Bad Adrien! She's your friend!' He scolded himself as he blushed more. But the idea of kissing those pink plump lips was all too inviting. Before either of them could move away or lean in, there was a scream. Marinette jerked away and ran to the stage with Adrien hot on her tail. The sight before them was odd to say the least but still terrifying. Golden string? was wrapped around Rose's small body but she still squirmed and screamed. The rest of the class was pushed against their seats by the same golden stuff, as for the people not sitting, the were wrapped up as well. Marinette turned to Adrien just as she was knocked down by something. It was her Sleeping Beauty costume she had made for Rose. It was being dragged in the air by that stuff. Adrien looked at Marinette and helped her up before they ran to the boys dressing room.

"Hide in here, in going to go get help." He stated before he ran out.

Marinette frowned but nodded as he ran out, he had grabbed his school bag when he did. Once he was convinced that she, nor the others, could see him her pulled Plagg out of his bag to see him munching on cheese, of course.

"Plagg. Claws out!" He yelled before the poor kwami could finish his cheese, he was pulled into the ring and helped transform Adrien into Chat Noir. He quickly ran back into the theater and tried to help people out, he ended up getting some people out but Rose was harder. It was like the gold stuff wrapped tighter around her when he tried to pull her out. One strand of the stuff hit him and sent him flying, thankfully he did land on his feet. As he was about to lung at the stuff his faithful and oh so sexy partner showed up. "What's going on Chat? What is that stuff?" She asked with a small pout as she dodged a whip of the stuff. He jumped over more of it as it tried to knock him off his feet. "I haven't the slightest clue My Lady, but may I just say that you look purr-fect today." Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes as she smiled. "No time for that Kitty, let's help Rose!" She declared before she threw her yoyo at a beam in the ceiling and swung herself over to Rose as she struggled to help the girl she noticed something about the golden stuff. "Chat...this is...hair!" She was disgusted but curious as she tried to get Rose out, who was still squirming and now crying. Chat looked up at he defended himself from getting hit again with the hair with his baton. "Seriously?" He asked, his expression mirroring hers. "Try your cataclysm on it!" Lady bug yelled before the hair wrapped around her ankle and threw her up in the air, she saved herself with her yoyo and landed next to Chat as he prepared himself. He threw his arm into the air and yelled, "cataclysm!"

He hurriedly touched some of the hair but what happened shocked him. The spot where he touched turned gray but was quickly turned back to golden. He stepped back as his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I-It didn't work...." Even Ladybug was shocked. Her mouth hung open before she shook her head and threw her yoyo up and yelled, "Lucky Charm!" A pair of enlarged scissors landed in her hands. She looked at them and then at the hair. This was pretty straight forward. She leapt up and cut the hair the dangled Rose in the air. She began to fall but Ladybug was ready to catch her.

Before she could more golden hair snatched Rose again and then all of a sudden she and the hair vanished without a trace, even the hair Ladybug cut was gone. The two heros stood there dumbfounded. "Well," Chat started, "this is one hairy situation." Ladybug glared at him as he shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Both their miraculous's beeped signalling that they should depart. "Until next time My Lady." Chat said with a small bow, Ladybug smiled and laughed softly, "Meet me at our usual spot. I think we need to patrol." Chat nodded and like that, they ran in different directions. What Chat didn't realize is that she ran to the dressing rooms and let out her transformation. "I'll get you cookies at lunch Tikki." She whispered to her tired Kwami as he placed her in her purse and was about to run out, only meet something hard instead. She stumbled back and before she could fall arms wrapped around her waist to steady her. She looked up and blushed, "T-Thanks Adrien...i-is the coast clear?" She asked as she looked at anywhere but the handsome boy that still held onto her. He nodded and sighed in relief, "Yes. I ran into Chat and told him and he told me to stay out in the hall. Sorry for not coming back for you."

"D-Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I-is everyone okay?"

"I don't know. When I came back no one was here. I think Chat got them out." He lied. He knew full well that Rose was not okay. She just vanished into thin air along with the hair.

Marinette faked a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. We better go find everyone." She stated rather than suggested as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed slightly. "Um...A-Adrien c-can you let me go?" She stuttered out. He blushed and let go of her right away. "W-Wait for me outside of the dressing room. I'm going to change and then we'll go okay." She simply nodded and scurried out. Adrien ran a hand through his blond locks and sighed as he quickly changed into his regular clothes, Plagg flew out of the collar of his costume and into the inside pocket of his favorite white shirt. He peeked out to see Marinette leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. He walked out and grabbed her hand, he didn't notice the shade of red she turned when he did. "Come on. They must be outside. " Their friends huddled around them once they emerged and Alya practically squeezed the breath out of Marinette as Nino did the same to Adrien. All the teachers were outside with their students, one asked them, "What happened?"

Adrien's smile dropped, "Whatever that stuff was....it....it took Rose. And Ladybug and Chat....they did everything they could but it just vanished along with Rose..." Some people gasped, he heard others sniffle, and he didn't dare look at Marinette. He lied to her, he told her everyone was okay. Little did he know she knew that before he announced it. After some discussion, school was cancelled for the rest of the day.


	4. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town begins to search for Rose in hopes of finding her, but when they do, it is not how they imagined they'd find her.

 "It has been twenty four hours since Rose, a student at Collège Françoise Dupont, went missing. Everyone is out there searching for young Rose, including the entire police force and our ever loved Ladybug and Chat Noir whom at the moment refuse to give a statement. In the mean time, today, after school has let put we ask whoever would like to help search for Rose, to meet in front of the Louvre Museum and sign in for the search party. That is all. Thank you."

 

All the news reports were the same

__________________________________________

Hey Nino! Adrien! Do you guys want to walk with us to the Louvre?" Alya asked as she dragged Marinette over to the two boys standing in front of Adrien's locker. Marinette's gaze fell onto her pink flats as she fidgeted with the ends of her usual black jacket once she had made eye contact with Adrien. His gaze fell upon her trademark pigtails that bounced slightly when she looked down. '  _Aw..she didn't leave it down today...'_ He thought with a small pout.

 

"Sure, we were gonna head over there anyways." Nino replied with a nod. The four of them began to walk put of the school only to notice it was uncharacteristically quiet but that was to be expected since one of their classmates had gone missing. Some parents were even keeping their kids at home. The four remained silent as they trudged on. 

"Y-You didn't have anything scheduled t-today, Adrien?" Marinette's small voice broke the silence that had been hanging over them, surprising them all considering she was walking right next to said boy. She looked up catching his eyes with determination burning in hers, her cheeks flushed almost immediately. He smiled down at her and shook his head, "Nah. My dad decided to give me a break from the modeling and stuff for a while." Her eyes widened in shock, her lips forming a small 'o,' "Really?" His blind locks shook as he nodded, "Yeah! He's actually gotten a lot better after- Anyways! I actually have some free time now." He explained with a warm smile. That smile made Marinette suspicious. Not that she wasn't happy for him, of course she was...it was just a little weird.

 

Marinette raised a slim brow, while Nino and Alya had completely skipped over the fact he said 'after' and we're already making plans for the weekend, she didn't. She noticed. And last she checked Gabriel Agreste may be a good designer-okay great- but he got the biggest award in the world's worst father competition. But she did have to admit that during the past two years after her's and Chat's defeat of Hawkmoth, Adrien had gradually become more happy and warmer, and more outgoing. Maybe things with his dad had finally gotten better. But why? His dad seemed stubborn and contolling. Well it really wasn't her place, I mean she really didn't  know much about the boy of her affections nor his dad, but she had heard enough stories from Nino.

 

Hawkmoth....she hadn't thought about him in a long time. That battle had been taxing and close. She had twisted her ankle, gotten many slashes and cuts and bruises, and she had discovered that her yoyo could also turn into a staff much like Chat's. Chat however had nearly gotten his head chopped off. He bleed a lot. She could still remember the fear that chocked her when he stopped moving at one moment. Her hands were sweaty beneath her suit, she found it impossible to swallow and breath and talk, tears threatened to fall, and what does that smug cat do? His smiles at her with that stupid shit eating grin and winks at her before uttering, "Cat got your tongue, My Lady?" Ugh. That had pissed her off almost as much as it made her elated that he was okay. In a shocking twist of events they had accidentally broken this rather peculiar ring once they broke Hawkmoth's hand, which had been an accident, what happened.....what happened was this thing came out of the ring, and not just anything. A kwami. It growled and hissed and spat vulgar terms at Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were stunned, the man, whoever he was was out cold, still with a mask over his features as his kwami growled with this psychotic look in his eyes. He radiated pure darkness, pure hatred, they tried to catch him. To purify him. But he used all his energy to infect around 150 akumas that flew away before Ladybug could even try to purify them. The kwami faded, and that was the end. Chat went to check on the man and went stiff when he lifted the mask, he put it back on the man and practically begged her to leave and let him take care of the man. Though she wanted to argue her Miraculous beeped so she agreed. 

 

It was tough indeed but she was thankful it was over. They still had akumatized citizens thanks to those last minute infected akumas but they could deal with them. 

 

"Marinette?" A soft heavenly voice rudely interrupted her thoughts. She blinked in surprise and looked around to see that they were at the Louvre, then she looked up at Adrien. "Yeah?" 

 

"Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm fine. Just spaced out i-is all." She laughed as she rubbed behind her neck sheepishly. Though that seemed to be a lie to him he shrugged and nodded. "Well then. Let's go sign in." Alya said as she grabbed Nino's hand and led him to a line in front of one table. In total there was five lines for five tables. Adrien glanced at them all and tugged Marinette to the smallest one which was a bit aways from their best friends. She looked at him a bit confused but had no words to give so simply followed. After an hour of waiting and notifying their parents where they were they were given a location to search at. They had gotten assigned as partners but we're in a rather large group to go search the area around the school. After they had arrived at the school people broke off with their respective partners and began searching. Marinette walked ahead of Adrien as they wandered around, she cupped her handa around her mouth to form an o shape, "Rose! Rose!" She yelled and them sighed. "D-Do you think she's okay..." Adrien felt a pain in his heart at the tone of Marinette's voice. She sounded broken...and a bit guilty? He hesitantly rubbed small circles on her back to soothe her and spoke in a soft comforting voice, "I'm sure she's fine.....I mean I can't be sure....but I want to say I'm sure..." He said and groaned at his own stupidity. That seemed to make Marinette laugh. Once she realized she had laughed she covered her mouth and blushed a dark red. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh." 

 

"It's fine." He said with a soft chuckle. He realized then, that this was another rare moment of them being alone together, he didn't know why but he walked closer to her at that thought. She sighed as she fiddled with the strap of her small bag that she always had no matter what. "Why.....w-why did that stuff take the dress I made? Did you see?" She asked, her previous tone coming back in full swing. Adrien gave her a pitying look. "Honestly I don't know...I only saw Chat rush in and help people put before he had rushed me out the door...I um, I kinda peeked through but didn't see much." He mumbled as they stopped to rest on a bench. "But enough of that. Are you okay Marinette? You look really tired."

 

She was surprised by what he had asked. Had he really noticed her fatigue? She blushed once more and looked down at her hands in her lap, "i-I'm fine really. Just...I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately because of h-homework and the costumes." She admitted. More surprising was that Adrien gently made her rest her head on his shoulder. She could not be more red. "A-A-A-Adrien!?" It took him a moment to respond but when he did his voice was low, almost a whisper, "You need to rest. What better time than now? I'll wake you up, I promise."

 

"B-But we need to be looking for Rose."

"We won't be any help to her if we're tired now will we?"

 

She grumbled something under her breath before she got comfortable, she was so embarrassed but also so very happy. She sighed in content as she closed her eyes. This week had been very strange, very strange indeed. Just as she was about to fall asleep a blue flash of light made her eyes snap open. Adrien gripped her arm as he stood, steadiness her. "What the...." She muttered as the light stopped in front of them. Them it began to form words. Adrien began to read them. "My dear subjects..? I your Prince Charming have seen your despair at the disappearance of Rose. Have no fear. She is safe. She is now part of my collection. My second piece actually. If you wish to gaze upon her, go to the Louvre. There she will be awaiting at the outside......what? Who is this prince charming?" He asked out loud. Marinette grabbed his hand and began to run in the direction of the Louvre. "Marinette?"

"We have to hurry! He said she was over there. We have to make sure!" He could hear her voice laced with desperation, as though if they didn't run, they would never make it. He followed without another word. When they got there, there were others there as well. Actually everyone who was searching was there, all crowded around something. They were yelling and crying and hitting something. The two of them somehow pushed to the front only to meet glass,  thick glass. And in that thick glass was an unconsious Rose, sleeping on a rather fancy looking bed, wearing the sleeping Beauty costume Marinette had made. Marinette paled at the sight. Rose didn't stir from all the sound. Engraved on a plaque at the top of the glass chamber read. 'My Sleeping Beauty. My Rose.' 

________________________________________

"Ah how I love chaos!" 

"Wasn't that a bit reckless Ca- Your Majesty?"

"I am never reckless you fool...ah but on another note I believe my sweet Rapunzel deserves a pat on the back for the good job on kidnapping her fellow princess!"

 

His voice was sickeningly sweet as he gazed at the girl curled up in a corner, a royal purple sash tied around her eyes, but tears still streaked down her cheeks, their was a permanent smile on her lips. Her blonde hair scattered everywhere seemed to move at his voice. One piece caressed his cheek which he welcomed. "Well done Emily."

 

"Thank you my love." Her voice was not hers, it sounded like hers but she did not want to say those things! And what did he do? He kissed her and she kissed back. More tears fell. She did not want this! She did not love him! She was not his! 

'You love me,' that voice purred. 

'No. I don't!' Her own fought back. 

'You are mine Rapunzel.'

'I am not Rapunzel nor am I yours!' 

'Rapunzel...you love me, you are mine.'

'I....I lo- no! NO! stop it!'

'You love me. You are mine. Rapunzel.'

'I......I-I love you my dear Prince...NO!...I am...I'm not....I am yours. I am your Rapunzel.'

'Good girl. Rapunzel?'

'Yes my dove?'

'Will you kill for me?'

'Yes.'

She had lost the battle, yet again. His smirk was disgusting as he grabbed a small rusted hand mirror off his desk and stared into it. "Mirror, Mirror in my hand. Who's the next princess in my land?" The mirror jerked before it fogged. Slowly but surely words began to write themselves in the fog. 

"The next princess whom shall be yours, requires a dress from a different girl, one who strikes anger in many cores, you princess is a girl named ________"

_______________________________________

**haha sorry(but kinda not sorry) about leaving off at a cliffhanger XD soon I will have a tumblr with pictures of this fic up so if you ever want to go take a look just know it with be under my username on here. I'll let you guys know when it is up!**

 


	5. So This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the mysterious Prince Charming gets the name of his next princess, he needs a dress for his little Cinderella, good thing his mirror told him where he could find one~

"Ah. So she is my next princess? I must say she is rather lovely. But...what of the other girl?" His voice had a slight purr in it as he spoke. One that made Emily's-no- Rapunzel's, spine tingle despite the smile stuck on her lips. 

 

That disembodied voice gave a deep raspy chuckle, that dan voice that came from that damn fucking mirror. The mirror that gave, whoever took her, advice, wicked advice. Advice that now led to two kidnappings, including her own, and now she was about to kidnap someone else. 

 

"The girl so cruel?

Who thinks everyone is a toy?

Who thinks she is cool?

Her name be Chloe.

          But.      

You only need her dress

And please

Try not to make a mess."

 

The mirror informed him. Rapunzel's lips smiled wider as she giggled, she remembered the girl, it was when she had kidna-rescued her fellow princess Sleeping Beauty. The girl was kinda attractive but a total bitch. She had wanted to rip her apart with her hair. Just wrap her locks around her and rip her limb from limb. She would do it to. If her love had asked her to, she would kill her right then and there. She would do anything for him. Her golden locks swirled in the air above the four of them in the room in excitement. 

 

"Why no mess? The girl deserves to be a mess!" The pout was present in her voice but not on her lips. 

 

"Not yet my pet. Just get the dress. That class, or whatever, has started. Yes? Go. Get the dress." Prince Charming cooed as he pet a strand of her hair that floated in front of him. As though it could feel his gloved touch, it curled around his hand and slowly let go. 

 

"Yes Your Highness!"

______________________________________

 

"So what exactly needs mending?" Marinette asked as she suppressed the need to roll her eyes. At the start of class Sabrina immediately ran up to her explaining how Chloe couldn't be there for class because something important came up and yada yada yada, but she had somehow managed to rip the dress Marinette made. Now she would be lying if she said she wasn't mad but she decided not to make a fuss. 

 

"The bottom of the skirt," Sabrina stated matter-of-factly, "She stepped on it. You must have made it too long." Marinette gritted her teeth but smiled at the ginger. "Thank you for letting me know." The girl turned on her heel and walked away as the bluenette sighed as she pulled the dress over a mannequin and sat down beside the side where Sabrina had pointed at and pulled out her emergency sewing kit. She took out a light blue thread and a needle, then she began her work. 

It was like watching a seasoned pianist giving their last performance, but at the same time it was like an amateur playing their first piece. Adrien was captivated as he hand pushed forward and snapped back with just grace he swore she must be painting the world's most beautiful painting. Her face was serene but concentrated and it was breathtaking how her eye brows furrowed slightly but relaxed as a smile graced her lips. 

 

_'If I wasn't so dedicated to my Lady I think I would fall for Marinette....wait what!? No. No. No. NO. I cannot believe I just thought that! I would never betray My Lady like that! And isn't the fact I thought that show that my dedication is wavering!? But how?.......Marinette...she's  how....how could I have never seen her before...like really seen her. I'm a bad person for liking another person when I'm in love with another? Oh teenage hormones why doth thou torture me so?................good thing nobody actually heard that....'_ Adrien's thought were nowhere and everywhere all at once. He was torn, but maybe Marinette could sew him back together. If only he knew that his Lady was his Princess, but oh well that's for a later time. 

 

He continued to watch her as he tried to tie the neck thingy on his own, but alas the poor boy could not. So he took in a deep breath and strode over to the young fashion designer, still stuck in her focus mode. As he was about to clear his throat to let her know he was there she held up a finger in his direction and continued hwr work. He was stunned and had to fight the chat like grin that threatened to break out. He waited patiently before he heard her sigh in content and cut the thread before packing her things back up. She turned around and looked up at him. His first thought was, ' _Wow...her eyes are so blue. Like Ladybug's,'_ his second thought was, ' _I didn't know it was humanly possible to turn that red.'_

 

Marinette was tripping over her words like usually but Adrien sat beside her and pointed to the light green cloth thing around his neck. "Could you fix this thing?" And she smiled, but it was unlike her usual shy ones, this one looked a bit smug, almost a smirk but not quite. She grabbed the ends of it before she tied it with the same grace he had witnessed earlier. "The Adrien Agreste can't tie his own "neck thingy?" Well that's a shocker." She said with a dash of sass. And oh boy how he liked her sass. He feigned hurt and laughed, "You wound me. But yes actually, I cannot. In photoshoots there's always someone there to fix stuff like this," he pointed to the thing Marinette had just fixed, " so yeah.." She giggled, and he swore she could make a kitten look guilty. He blushed. It was all her could do. But their happy moment was cut short when they heard screams. They both shot up to their feet and looked around. That hair was back and it was everywhere. It wrapped around everything and everyone. But it didn't seem to be taking anyone. No. It went straight for Chloe's dress. 

 

"Oh no you don't!" Marinette yelled as she grabbed the mannequin and moved it out of the hairs way. It snapped back and swirled to look at her...or point? Could hair look or point? Well this hair looked like it could. She audibly gulped at she took a step back. "Marinette run!" Adrien yelled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her. The hair followed. It seemed ridiculous but she felt threatened by that hair. As if sensing her fear the hair encased the two against a wall. Adrien stood protectively in front of Marinette and the dress she had somehow and for whatever reason brought with them. 

 

The hair grabbed him and it was far stronger than it looked, but it squeezed his arm to the point he winced. Marinette's bright blue eyes stared at him, his name was at the tip of her tongue and he knew it. The hair then wrapped around his legs to keep him in place. His eyes screamed run at her and it seemed like she knew what he said because she started to run but the hair literally lifted her off the ground and pinned her to the wall...well window now. "Are you okay?" He yelled, she didn't respond. Everyone watched as the hair carefully took the dress off the mannequin and hung it on a hanger. Where it got that from was unknown. Then a strand of hair floated right in front if her face. It went from left to right, up and down, just examining her. Marinette couldn't help but watch it, her body ached with the force of the hair pushing her against the window. She would definitely have bruises in the morning, more so now that she heard the window crack. She let out a whimper of pain. The hair caressed her face, and the breath she held left her. The hair was so silky, but the action made her pale. Everyone watched in horror. Many wriggled and squirmed, especially Alya and Adrien.

 

The hair wrapped around Marinette's waist and arms, pinning them to her sides, and lifted her in the air. She did her best to get put of its grasp but she knew it was useless.

 

Adrien was pissed. He wanted nothing more to tear this hair off, to cut it, to do something, but he just watched as it held Marinette captive. He could see her fear, but then her eyes focused on something beyond the hair that held her. But he couldn't see what. As the hair started to leave it gently placed Marinette on the ground before caressing her face once more and then disappeared. And all at once the girl who had captured Adrien's interest, who had tried to protect a dress, had passed out. 

 

"Marinette!?" 

_______________________________

"Why are you doing this?" The timid voice asked as she stared in plain terror at the girl sitting across from her. Her golden blonde hair was so long and everywhere. Her hair had bound her to a chair in what seemed like a very old room that held now five people. The girl cried for help many times but just gave up when she knew that none of these people were going to help her. The handsome one..which is all she could call him chuckled and stepped forward. "Because I need a Cinderella and you are my Cinderella."

"What? No. My name is Daniella."

"Not. Any. More~" He sang. Before she too lost consiousness just like Emily had. And she heard that same horrid voice she did. 

'You love me, you'd do anything for me, you're mine Cinderella. You'd kill for me.' And it whispered those stupid thoughts over and over and over. 

_____________________________________

"Marinette? Are you waking up sweetie? Please wake up.." A soft voice that cracked as it spoke broke her sleep. Or could she actually call it that? She groaned as she tried to open her eyes. "She's waking up! Tom!!" That was her mother's voice. Then she heard three different sets of footprints rushing up stairs. Finally she opened her eyes and saw four blurry shadows, then her eyes cleared up as she tried to sit up but she could feel her mother push her gently back down. 

 

"What happened?" She mumbled. Then she saw him. He was staring right back at her but there was a fire in that perfect forest of green, one she had never seen before. He clenched his fists and unclenched them, he still wore his prince costume and she had to give herself a pat on the back because he looked sexy as all hell. 

 

"The school got attacked again...they're going to close for a week, maybe two." His perfect lips moved. She stared at him then her dad, he looked close to tears, as did her mother and Alya. She placed her hand over her mother's and gave it a small squeeze. "But what happened to you?" His voice asked. Her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip. "I...I remember that stuff touching my face... a-and then I felt like all my energy was just....gone." She explained as she sat up, this time her mother let her. "I'm fine now. Really. You guys should go home." Alya immediately shook her head and sat beside her on her bed....wait...her bed!? On no. Oh no. No. No. If she's in her bedroom and Adrien was here that meant he had seen her posters! Oh god! As if sensing her inner turmoil, Alya leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry. I hid all your posters in your closet, also the schedule, and changed your desktop background." And she knew in that moment that there was a god, she sighed in relief and shot her friend a thankful smile. "Anyways. I'm spending the night with you. No arguments because your mother already said yes!" Well now she certainly couldn't argue. 

 

Nino stepped forward holding his phone close and mumbling something before he looked up and shook his head in disbelief. "You guys won't believe this. Another girl appeared at the front of the Louvre right beside Rose....and...she's wearing Marinette's dress."

__________________________________________

"What is it my pet?"

"My Love...I, well my hair ran into someone very interesting. I think you'll want to see." She purred into his ear before she kissed just below it. Now that intrigued him. 

 

"Put her energy into the mirror." He ordered. And she did just that. Once she did, the mirror shook violently before projecting an image of Marinette Dupain-cheng. It showed him her life, not at parts though. Just the parts of her showing her strength, her kindness, her beauty and he was captivated. "Oh you please me my dear. I think. We have finally found my bride."

__________________________________

**Attempts to write action scenes. Fails. XD sorry if this one was short or sucks school started up again for me so I kinda have to focus on that. Oh! I also did make a tumblr that has drawing for the story! My username is Goggles-McGee!**


	6. With A Smile And A Song You Will Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Prince Charming's decision to make Marinette his bride, he begins kidnapping more and more people, not just princesses though. What's a prince without some adoring subjects? And what's a wedding without some guests?

       After a pregnant silence, Marinette finally spoke. "What?......why? Why my dress? Why another one of my dresses?......why!?" Her confusion hung in the air and only got thicker as she was handed Nino's phone to look at the photo. There. Right there next to Rose was another glass case, and in it was a girl with light brown hair sitting on a wooden stool holding what looked like a glass slipper. Marinette's dress hugged her body a bit too tightly from what Marinette could see and she was clearly awake. Her eyes were open but her body was frozen. Marinette read the small article under the photo. Everyone said her eyes were moving, and she was crying, but she didn't move. She couldn't move. Though she was crying, a smile...one that was of pure happiness, tugged at her lips. It never faded, never changed, never left. But her eyes....her eyes held such life in them. They shone with pain and fear and anger. Those blue eyes were begging. 

 

"This makes two! Two people! Two girls! Who both got kidnapped and are wearing my dresses! Why? " Marinette's heart was hammering in her chest and tears threatened to fall. ' _It's my fault.....is this stuff after me? Am I being too conceded? But they are wearing my dresses! That....this....it's my fault. I don't know how....but it is...'_ Those thoughts were the only things going through her head. Her friends and family stared at her as though they could hear her inner turmoil. She bit her lip as small pink clad legs rose to meet her chest, her arms wrapped securely around them as she finally let her tears fall. Tom quickly scooped his daughter into his large arms, the sight was heartbreaking in all honesty. She looked so small and fragile as her father held her and rocked her gently. He frowned and kissed the top of her head when she let put a rather loud sob and grasped his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. "I know what you're thinking Mari....I always do....and what you're thinking is ridiculous and you know it. This is in no way shape or form your fault." 

 

"B-But, Papa! They were- they were-were-ARE- wearing the dresses I made! How can two people get kidnapped, one of them my friend that I couldn't help! How can they both be wearing dresses I made? That can't be a coincidence!" Her voice cracked and wavered and it made everyone in the room just want to hold her but it made them want to cry more. How could she blame herself? Her father took in a deep breath and held her closer as everyone just watched someone they knew to always smile, to always make their days brighter, cry. Sabine pet her daughters hair as she sat beside her husband, both trying to calm their daughter down. It seemed to be working as her sobs became soft sniffles. Sabine waved her hand at Nino, Alya, and Adrien to leave the room and mouthed, 'Wait in the living room. We'll be there shortly.' They nodded and did as told. Adrien was the last one out, before he could fully leave he could hear Marinette's mother start to sing a song in Chinese, one that he knew. The last line he heard before he closed the door behind him was, "My little baby, go to sleep quickly, Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams." He joined Alya and Nino on the couch with a sigh. Alya's eyes were fixed on her hands that fidgeted with one another on her lap and Nino was practically crushing his phone in his death-like grip. If Adrien's mind wasn't in overdrive, he could still hear Mrs. Dupain-Cheng singing to her little girl. He clenched his fists and furrowed his perfect brows. He should have comforted her. Told her that of course this doesn't have anything to do with her but.....he couldn't. Not after how he saw that hair treat her. He knew Marinette didn't have anything to do with this whole thing but she could very well be a victim. But this Prince Charming guy, he was kidnapping girls who resembled princesses, either with how they looked, their lives, personalities, hell, even just their name could set this guy off. 

 

So why would he be going after Marinette? Yes, she was his princess, but he didn't really think of her as a specific one. She just....she was one. Even if she didn't officially have a title as one. Marinette was a princess, his princess. She was beautiful...so beautiful, she was sweeter than all the sweets in the world combined, kinder than humanly possible, well to Adrien, and caring, so very caring. But she was also strong and determined and all around magnificent. But hell forbid if this Prince. Fucking. Charming laid a finger on her. He wouldn't live to see the next day. Adrien needed to talk to Ladybug. He needed to talk to her tongight. 

 

The silence in the room was suffocating.

___________________________________

"Oh today is a great day my little Punzie! We get to plan the wedding of a century!" The small woman said as she pushed a cart of food into the blonde girl's room. This woman had been here since the very beginning, she was a small woman with a slight hunch, her skin wrinkled with age. Emily had begged her for help but to no avail. Rapunzel liked this woman. She was her Love's mother and she was so very kind to her. 

 

"Oh? I didn't know we had the bride yet?" She said as she pet a strand of her hair lovingly. Though she couldn't see, even without the bkindfold, she was getting better at hearing, and so she turned in the direction of the woman's voice and smiled. 

 

"We don't have her yet but we need to plan where, when, and who? And our Prince would like it as soon as possible. So where do you think the wedding should be?" The woman asked as she poured two cups of tea and grabbed Rapunzel's hand and made them grab the cup. 

 

Rapunzel frowned as she thought. "Somewhere beautiful. Somewhere full of life....like a garden!"

 

"Oh yes. I like that...but before that. We need to gather guests my dear. Can you handle it?" Flashes of names and faces dancing in Rapunzel's head, they swirled and spun, as her grin turned wicked. "Of course I can." 

 

As the two sipped their tea, the girl's hair floated, all of it, they parted into 20 different strands and exited through every window they could in search of their victims. Children were torn from their families, people were being plucked from their homes, from friends and loved one's, from eveything. They were screaming. They were crying. And Rapunzel and the woman just smiled once those beautiful sounds reached their ears. The first guest had arrived. 

__________________________________

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Show me the fairest of them all." His voice a low purr as the mirror on the wall cracked as though someone had shot it and then quickly it fixed itself. Marinette's image presented itself of her in current time. She was tucked into bed, her dark hair, free from its usual pigtails framed her face perfectly as she slept. 

 

"Beautiful." He murmered. He touched the image and it showed her laughing. And it was music to his ears. He couldn't wait for her to be his. All his. The only problem is he couldn't be the one to grab her, yet he yearned for her touch, to touch her in turn. He was going to show his father. He was going to show the king that he was worthy enough to run the kingdom on his own with his princess by his side. No his queen. Once he dethroned his father. He would be king. With Marinette as his queen. 

 

His body burned in want. He wanted her. He needed her. 

 

"My dear mirror,

How do I make her mine?

She's not in my grasp I fear,

Tell me who this princess is this time."

 

The mirror fogged like after a hot steaming shower as the words appeared. The haunting voice of the mirror chuckled, "You are impatience prince

But how to make her yours will be a show

With this advice do not wince 

Get a huntsman for the girl as white as snow."

 

A devilish smirk graced his lips before he laughed, his eyes darkened as the mirror cracked once more before returned to images of the girl who would be his wife. 

 

"My dear Snow White. I'm coming for you. But for now I must...take care of our guests." He stood up and marched to the throne room of his castle. There was people bound in place everywhere except for his throne. He released a dark chuckled as he eased into the embrace of his throne. Everyone looked at him. Some in fear others in anger and the other's in confusion. "How good it must be to see me, my people. Now. Let's get this over with." All of them cringed and writhed in pain. The children more so. The tried to scream but found they couldn't, when they tried, the hair wrapped around their necks and squeezed. Then they heard a voice. One that made them all still at one word. 'Stop. You all love me. You respect me. I am your Prince Charming, your soon to be king. You serve me." Immediately everyone began to smile ever if they were crying. 

_______________________________

It was midnight in the city of love as the two hero's met up. "So what's up Chat?" Ladybug asked as she swung her legs over the ledge of their usual meeting place as she leaned on her palms. Chat walked next to her and sat down with a thud. He was exhausted after he left Marinette's,  his father called him to tell him he had a last minute photo shoot. A last minute one! His dad may had gotten better but he still was on his ass about photoshoots and such. And after that he went as Chat Noir to check on this Cinderella chick. She....she stared at him, she physically looked at him but could do nothing but stare....it was horrifying. 

 

"Chat? Is everything okay?"

 

"I think.....," he finally spoke up, " I think Prince Charming or whatever he likes to call himself....is after Marinette Dupain-cheng....remember her?" 

 

Ladybug froze..... "what?" 


	7. The Huntsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug thinks Chat's suspicion that Marinette is the next target for Prince Charming is ridiculous but nonetheless she tries to help. They decide to ask their classmates about their class president, and if they think the same as Chat. But as this goes on Prince Charming is capturing more guests for the wedding and is trying to find the perfect huntsman to bring him his bride to be

"What makes you say that Chat?"

 

"Well...I just..I have a feeling, My Lady." Chat responded as he messed around with his tail, a curtain of worry hung in the air. So much so that Ladybug swore she could physically grab it.

 

She inhaled deeply before she gave out a soft chuckle, this was a ridiculous idea, really, why would anyone go after Marinette as the role of a princess. Sure Chat called her Princess, but that...that was different. 

 

"I'm sure you're just paranoi-"

 

"I'm not paranoid Ladybug!" He snapped, and for the first time that evening, he turned to look at he. She winced at his outburst and the look of anger and worry in his mesmerizing green eyes. His eyes widened once he realized he had just yelled at the love of his life. 

 

"I!...I am  **so** sorry, My Lady. I'm just....I'm worried. She's a good friend of mine and I'm just really very worried about her." Chat's leather clad shoulders slumped as he broke eye contact in favor of staring at his clawed hands that twisted his tail nervously. 

 

    Ladybug blinked rapidly before inhaling slowly and releasing the breathe just as slowly. Chat said she was a good friend. A good friend that he was worried about. Sure they had interacted a couple more times after the Evillustrator incident but those interactions were just casual how-you-doing's and check ups, with an occasional akuma battle here and there. So either he just considered those to be friendly bonding times or he knew her in real life, well outside the masks life. "It's okay," she started, "but uh, you seem to know her well...Do...Do you know her without the mask?" Yes, okay, she wanted to jeep their superhero lives and civilian lives separated for as long as possible but she was curious to say the least. 

 

Once more, Chat picked up his head to look at her before he nodded and gave a soft smile. "Yeah. We..we go to school together."

 

She froze. ' _We go to school together!? Wait...now is not the time to freak out...I still got to figure out why he thinks I'm in danger....BUT O.M.G. CHAT NOIR GOES TO MY SCHOOL!!?!?!...Are we in the same grade? Same classes? OH MY GOD!?! Okay....okay. calm down Marinette...we...we'll cross that road later...'_

 

_Ladybug_ shifted in place before smiling as casually as she could despite her inner turmoil. "I see. And why do you think she's in danger? Why do you think she's a target?" She heard herself asking. 

 

Chat sighed as he raked a hand through his golden locks and gazed out over the city of Paris. "Well... I visited the other princesses earlier. That Rose girl...she looks an awful lot like sleeping beauty, and she's really sweet, and animals love her and yeah....she's somewhat like the princess she is labeled as. Now the Cinderella girl she doesn't look much like how people have made Cinderella out to look like, and she's been identified by her family as Emily something, but apparently her family life kinda resembled that of Cinderella...so yeah....and well. They are targeted for specific reasons. And Marinette....well she's...." He was rambling but he really couldn't care less. This was about Marinette and the other girls. 

 

He took in a deep breath to calm himself down before he continued. "I...I call her Princess, don't be too jealous My lady, but yeah. At first it was because you told me to protect her during the Evillustrator incident. And I was like, "cool so I'm kinda like her knight!" And naturally I called her princess. But the more I talked to her and such...I realized.. she is a princess."

 

Ladybug inhaled sharply as she felt herself blush at his words. She didn't know what to say, but thank god she didn't have enough time to before he continued yet again. 

"She...she's beautiful, especially with her hair down, and she's sweet almost too much, everyone likes her, with two exceptions, but well...what I'm trying to say is she is a princess. ...and that Prince Charming guy...he must have noticed it....." He finished and let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. His eyes searched the heavenly blue of Ladybug's to try and find out what she was thinking. 

 

She opened her mouth and closed it again, and did he detect a blush beneath her mask? No surely it was trick of the moonlight. "Well...she sounds rather amazing..." She finally stated, it was weird to hear how someone else thought of her..especially her partner. 

 

"She is." 

 

The sincerity in his voice made a familiar warmth spread through her chest, a warmth that a different blond haired, green eyes boy usually caused. It took her by surprise. 

 

"W-well...uh...I think it goes without saying, Chat, that we can't just go and do things over a feeling...we need evidence. Or at least enough people to think the same. We should start talking to her classmates....maybe. and during our patrols we can check up on her. So on my patrols I'll check in and on yours you can check in. Does that sound okay?"

 

And then he smiled, it was full of relief, still worry, but sweet, sweet relief. And her heart skipped a beat. All of this was confusing and honestly she didn't know if she could deal with it but she had to. So they both called it a night and headed home.

 

_________________________

 

Okay so Chat went home. 

 

Ladybug....not so much.

 

She couldn't go home. Not after all that. Not after that discussion. Not after the way he smiled. Not after him being stupid and being cute. And overall her heart and mind were a bit confused. 

 

So maybe that's how she found herself on the roof of a house next to the boy she was so desperately in love with. The house looked quiet and quite honestly cold, except for the lone light that shone from the side of the house. Curious, she landed in a tree right outside of the room with the light on. A decision she immediately regretted, because there was Adrien....shirtless. granted he was pacing so she didn't get much of a view but still. She was about to leave when the boy made eye contact with her. 

 

To say he was shocked to see Ladybug outside his room at two in the morning was an understatement. A big one. But once Adrien saw her, he couldn't look away, and to his embarrassment his jaw dropped and to top it all off he was shirtless...he was in the middle of getting ready for bed when his mind wandered to Marinette, his conversation with his Lady helped ease his mind a bit but that bad feeling would not go away at all. 

 

Without really thinking he opened his window and shyly waved at the hero before him. To which she waved backed with a sheepish smile. This was awkward...very awkward but pleasant all the same. Before he could stop and think this whole situation over he heard a voice ask, "Would you like to come in?" Shit. That was his voice. And to his surprise she nodded. Once inside they both remained quiet. He sat on his bed staring at her as she leaned against the wall and stared at the cieling. 

 

"So..." great way to start. 

 

"I'm sorry about intruding at this hour. I was ju-"

 

"You're not intruding!" He interrupted before his face burst into a bright blush. "I m-mean you could never intrude! Ever!" Why did he stutter? Why couldn't he form words? Maybe without his mask he couldn't really talk to her. Well whatever the reason, he felt embarrassed. 

 

Ladybug laughed softly before she smiled at him, and he swore he could hear angels singing. "Well, uh, thanks."

 

"So um...w-why are you there......I mean here! What are you doing hear? Not that I mind but..."

 

"Well. My partner Chat Noir and I had an interesting conversation tonight and I needed more time to think about it."

 

His heart raced at the mention of his super persona, but it slowed at the mention of the conversation he knew too well. 

 

"O-oh? What was it about if you don't mind me asking."

 

It took awhile for her to find the right words it seemed before she looked at him in the eyes and sighed. "It was about your classmate Marinette."

 

He seemed to miss the fact she knew he was her classmate but that didn't matter. He tried to seem uninformed about the whole thing. 

 

"Is she okay?"

 

"Yes. Well...no. well I don't know. Chat thinks....he thinks she could be the next target for Prince Charming."

 

"The dude who's been kidnapping people?"

 

"That would be the one."

 

"Why does he think that?"

 

"I don't know. That's why we're going to interview all her classmates. Which we were going to do tomorrow...but....well....."

 

"Oh! We're you guys going to see if we think she could be a target and why?"

 

"Yup."

 

Adrien felt kinda weird talking about this again. He had to make sure he didn't repeat anything he had said as Chat Noir. 

 

"Oh. Well...if I may My-Ma'am!" Okay first slip up, no big deal but she did give him a quick of her eyebrow. "I think...maybe... Chat was right. Marinette she....she does seem like a princess and all and well.....yeah." 

 

He thought she was a princess. If hearing it from Chat made her blush and her heart skip a beat. Then hearing it from Adrien made her feel like she was on fire. She didn't trust herself with words at the moment so she just nodded. 

 

"I m-mean she acts like a princess. She's sweet, and caring and really p-pretty."

 

Talking about another girl with his Lady as his civilian self was rather weird. Like really weird. He felt like he was betraying her somehow. 

 

This whole thing was confusing. Marinette being beautiful and how she made him feel warm and safe, and Gorgeous Ladybug whom was in his room, and how she was graceful and wonderful and exciting....so yeah overall confusing and weird. 

 

But a good weird. 

__________________________

"I want her!" He yelled aloud for everyone near him to hear. The want fueled his body. Fueled his mind. He wanted Marinette. He wanted his Snow white. He was getting impatient. Very impatient. 

 

His footsteps echoed loudly as he stormed off to his mirror. He pushed whoever was in his way out. He wanted her but also needed her. His deadline was almost up and he needed a princess so that he could become king and take over his father's kingdom. He needed her. 

 

The door rattled and the mirror shook as he threw open the door. "Magic mirror on the god damn wall!

 

How much longer till she falls?

 

I need her now

 

I will not bow

 

To that fucking king

 

What do I need?tell me this thing!"

He roared. The mirror cracked. It fogged and then it chuckled. 

"Impatient, impatient, impatient boy

You need another toy

To complete your plan

You need a hunstman."

 

Prince Charming smiled at the advice. A hunstman was perfect! He would get him his bride! He commanded the mirror to find him the perfect hunstman to bring him his perfect princess. 

 

"You'll be mine soon Marinette."

 

________________________

 

**I'm so sorry that this took so long! School is a bitch and also sorry how short this is. I know it's not my best work!**


	8. Not Good Enough For You, Never Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Charming gets the name of his huntsman to be but also thinks back to what made him into Prince Charming to begin with, and why he must get a wife.

"A hunstman, aye? Who should I choose?" Prince Charming asked to no one in particular as he paced back and forth in front of his main mirror. His boots echoing loudly with every step as he did so. He stopped abruptly and stared at the mirror with a repeating curiosity. For the life of him, he couldn't remember how or when he got it, he could only remember agreeing to its desire to help him with his plans. 

 

A soft sigh left his lips before he snapped his calloused fingers in front of the mirror and spoke, 

             "Magic mirror please do tell,

              Which huntsman will do the job well, 

               Should it be a friend? 

               To bring my want to an end? 

               Perhaps a stranger instead, 

               To bring my darling to her crystal bed? 

                Oh who will it be to bring me Marinette? 

                Who will help me settle the bet?"

 

The mirror shattered once again to life with a high pitched squeak before,  _WHOOSH!_ it fixed itself and the familiar fog clung to its reflective surface as a small chuckle was heard. 

      "Can you do anything on your own?"

                  It sighed dramatically before continuing.

        "Obviously you need help since you can't do it alone.

          You need a hunstman, and a huntsman you will get,

           Heven is a man of many jobs and his name be Theo, he will help you with your silly bet!"

 And just like that the voice and fog were gone until needed again.

 

Prince Charming pouted at the insulting words the mirror spoke but smiled to himself that he had gotten the name of his huntsman. He walked to another mirror in the room and knocked on its frame, his reflection rippling like water. 

          "Show me my huntsman. His name is Theo."

It was a simple demand, one that was met quickly. The mirror showed the image of said young man-of-many-jobs artist, sound asleep. Prince Charming waved the image away as he raked his other hand through his brown locks with another sigh.

"He's to be my hunstman? That young man is so lanky and simple looking. Will he really bring me my sweet dove without fail?" 

He sat on his lounge next to his king sized bed with a harumph! And gingerly took off his boots. 

"He looks more like a farm boy than a hunstman if you ask me." He muttered childishly to himself as he prepared himself for bed. 

As he lay under his covers, hugged all around by warmth, he still felt cold. It couldn't have been the bed itself, for its comfort rivaled that of an angel's wings. No. He knew the coldness came from within himself. Within his heart. 

When did he become this cold?

It was probably around the time his father kicked him out. Not only out of his home, but the family company, and even the family itself. All because he didn't show enough promise. All because he fell in love with the wrong woman again, a woman his father knowingly did not approve of. Maybe he should have put up more of a fight when being kicked out? Maybe he should have listened to his father and broken off his relationshipto that snake of a woman. She proved to be much more of an evil queen than the fair princess he presumed her to be. 

 

But the sad truth was he had loved her with every fiber of his being and at a time it seemed as did she to him. But it was a lie. A facade. A scheme. She didn't love him. She loved his title as heir to a large company. And when he was kicked out of said company and family ties, she too kicked him out. Perhaps that was why he was doing what he was. To prove he was worth something. To prove he was good enough for somebody. 

 

Sadly though, he knew why he was doing this. It was as his mirror said, a silly bet. A bet made by the King himself. He seemed so smug when he thought of it. It was as though he knew his pathetic son could not accomplish it. But he could! He was going to prove to the King that someone could love him as he was and that he could run the kingdom with her by his side. He was good enough. 

 

Wasn't he?

 

Marinette would love him for him. As he was. 

 

Wouldn't she?

 

Well she would if he had anything to do with it. All his princesses loved him. All his villagers loved him. 

 

Right?

 

He let out a soft sob and buried his face into his pillows. 

 

No. He would not cry. Crying was for the weak. And that was something he was not. He was strong. He was handsome. He was everything men wanted to be and more. He was Prince Charming, every woman's dream come true. And he would have his princess, and soon to be queen soon. She would make this crazy world seem okay. 

 

Marinette. 

 

Even her name brought a smile to his face. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. A woman soon to be his. She was the fairest of them all and she would be his. 

 

Yes. His. All his. 

 

Once she was his, he could return to his former kingdom as a hero. He would be welcomed with open arms, and no longer shunned by his family and subjects. They would love him once more and never let him go. At least that is what the mirror had spoke to him. 

 

It was hard for him to remember how he had found the mirror. It was actually rather hard to remember anything before becoming Prince Charming, which is who he was meant to be! He could only remember what had hurt him. 

 

He could still hear his father's words before he tossed him out like he was nothing. 

_"you're nothing but a pathetic fool, Mathias! And that is all you'll ever be! How did you possible think you could run this business as you are? You have no spine! You let others walk all over you! Take that whore Scarlet for example! You think she loves you? Ha! She robbing you blind and you didn't even know it! You are a stain that just won't get out. You know what...you're no longer my son. No longer my heir. How could I possibly let a push over nobody like you take over? But I am nothing but merciful, so I have a proposition. If you could somehow manage to find you fucking spine along with a decent woman that could actually love a worthless thing like you, I'll let you come back. He'll I'll even retire the business. I'll give it to you right away!"_

 

He grit his teeth as more tears escaped into his pillows. He really tried not to cry but found it impossible when he remembered his cruel father. He was going to show him. He was going to show them all. 

 

There was one other thing he could remember but once he did remember it, it would fade so instantly he would become fuss rated and try not to think about it. 

 

Or her. 

 

Her. He couldn't recall her name, but he could see her face. She filled him with warmth, but also confusion. He knew she was someone he knew before becoming who was now and forever going to be. He knew she was a friend, but that didn't matter now, neither did she, because he had Marinette. Or would have her. 

 

Or so he told himself. 

 

Yes he called Marinette his love, but did he truly love her? 

 

Of course! What kind of question is that!?

 

But the other girl...the one who's name escaped his memory but taunted him enough to want to remember....he loved her didn't he?

No! He couldn't! 

 

He didn't remember why he couldn't love her, but that's all he knew. 

 

On nights like this he actually hurt himself more trying to remember her, he would tell himself it was worth it. It was worth remembering her dimpled smile, and her captivating hazel eyes. It was worth it, but the pain made it harder for him to convince himself that. 

 

He knew he missed her. A lot in fact. But the mirror said he shouldn't, no couldn't. Because she was one of the one's who hurt him. But he didn't fully believe that. She wasn't Scarlet, and Scarlet hurt him. It was like she was hiding just outside his peripheral vision and like her name was at the tip of his tongue. 

 

But he couldn't remember her. 

He couldn't remember anything good.

All he could remember was the hurt. 

The hurt. 

The betrayal.

And the words that started it all. 

 

He tried to sleep, and tried, and tried. 

For tomorrow was a new day. 

It was the day he would get his huntsman and hopefully his Snow White. 


	9. Do Not Disappoint Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Charming has contacted his Huntsman, now it is up to him to bring Snow White back to the castle for the wedding, will he be able to fulfill the prince's dark wish or will he be stopped?

He awoke much like people you see in commercials did, with a smile on his face and energy in his eyes. Inspiration poured out of every pore basically as he muttered unrecognizable words and jumpedout of his small bed. He threw on some clothes quickly and ran to his desk littered with sketches and bundles of paper. With a pen in his hand he began to draw. He sketched the familiar pigtailed-girl so effortlessly it was almost second nature. From her black-blue-hued hair down to her spotted feet. 

Ladybug. 

His muse.

His inspiration. 

His.....somewhat crush. 

Theo was a man of many skills, that he admitted, but he lacked in the knowledge of women and love, despite growing up in the city of amor. After his whole encounter with Chat Noir, he tried to get over his crush, he really did, but it proved to be much more difficult than he anticipated. 

His hand stilled at the thought. 

He really did try. He dated some women, some men, but his mind would float back to Ladybug. It always did. Even when he tried to find a different muse. Theo was convinced that she was the only person he was capable of thinking of. 

That is until he heard that voice. 

" The man-of-many-jobs, Theo Barbeau, I call upon thee with the task of a new job," it stated, " You are to be my hunstman. Do you understand?"

" Yes. Your highness. " He responded. He didn't understand where the voice was coming from or why it called upon him, all he knew was that he wanted to obey it. 

"Good. Your job is simple. All you have to do is bring me a girl by the name of Marinette Dupain-cheng. You will take her to the Jardin de la Nouvelle France and take her to the sculpture "The Dream of the Poet" and knock on the column closest to the sculpture on the left side. Once you do that, you will be able to see my palace. Do not fail me, my Huntsman."

"Your wish is my command!"

Once the words left his lips, Theo was washed in a faint green light. His hair was let loose from his regular bun and hung around his shoulders, his everyday clothing swapped with dark brown leather pants, long black boots, a white undershirt, and a dark brown leather vest to match the pants. A black cloth mask hung over his eyes as a smile spread across his lips. On the collar of the vest sat a broach with a crown design to it. It represented his loyalty to Prince Charming, also it made him look normal to the people not caught by him. He would get Marinette Dupain-cheng for his prince, because he worshipped him, adored him, would do anything for him. Yes. Anything. 

_________________________________

 

"Ugh! Is it weird to say that I miss school?" Alya bemoaned as she layed across the picnic blanket Marinette had brought to the park. 

Since people were getting kidnapped by the dozens and it was too stressful to just stay at home, the police and our favourite super duo issued that everyone stay in groups if they wanted to go out. People of course were outraged that nothing had been done to bring back the people who were taken, but the police and super duo were stumped. There hadn't been a kidnapping in two days, and even if there was Ladybug and Chat Noir had no idea where they went once they were wrapped in that God awful hair. More princesses showed up as well. The Little Mermaid, Belle, and what he called Princess Pea-ceful(like the Princess and the pea). But no one really knew what to do. 

"Nah. I kinda miss it too. Though even I'd we went, nobody would be there." Nino pointed out as he ate his-what?- twentieth macaroon. Adrien nodded his agreement as his attention was elsewhere. 

Marinette. 

She looked better than the last time he had seen her. She seemed a bit happier too. That made him smile. 

Said girl was busy playing with Alya's hair to notice his staring. He knew it was probably creepy but he couldn't help it. The word beautiful didn't seem to fit anything else (other than his Lady of course, how could he forget her?) But she was just....ugh....breath taking. Today her raven locks were thrown into a messy bun and her attire consisted of pink leggings and a large gray shirt that reached to her mid thigh. It was tied around the middle to show off her curves, and her feet were adorned with a pair of soft gray boots that reached her ankle. He sighed in pure bliss. She was addicting to look at. 

Well, at least she didn't notice the love sick smile that had sneaked onto his face, but the other two had. They were shooting him knowing looks, ones that went completely unnoticed to him. 

Honestly, Nino and Alya were surprised Adrien's father had let him go on the picnic at all. But what they didn't know was that Gabriel knew Adrien was more than capable of taking care of himself, well when he was clad in leather that is. Yes, the former Hawkmoth knew who his son was. It had happened after the battle with Ladybug. Adrien's thoughts shifted from the beautiful goddess before him to a thought he would have rather he forgot. 

 

The battle was taxing. Once he found out that the man who had quite literally tried to kill him and his beloved partner was his father, well, he was heartbroken and felt the utmost level of betrayal to say the least. But what weighed on his heart the most was that he had lied to his Lady. Well it wasn't a lie as much as it was not telling. See she had thought that the ring his father wore was the miraculous, but sadly she was mistaken. It was the broach that perched between his collar bones. But she believed it was the ring, the wedding ring. And Adrien let her believe that. Instead of telling her, his father and him had actually talked- for a long time. They yelled. They cried. And they made promises. Gabriel promised to break his own miraculous, and he was true to his promise. They both watched as he did so. It was odd to say the least. They saw no kwami. Instead they saw a bright violet light illuminate the space around them and then all at once disappear. 

It was...awful, and weird, and....Adrien wanted to forget. 

"-drien?....Adrien!"

His thoughts returned to his friends as he let out a soft gasp. He looked at his friends and saw they were all looking at him. He gulped and sheepishly rubbed behind his neck. 

"Sorry. I guess I spaced out." 

"I'd say dude. You weren't even responding to Marinette mentioning she brought your favorite cake."

"Wait. Really!? Marinette you are an angel I swear!" Declared Adrien as he picked up a plate of the delicious sweet and immediately took a bite. He let out a hum of pleasure as he closed his eyes and savored the bite. Nino and Alya laughed before they too indulged in the sweet treat. 

Meanwhile Marinette was blushing something fierce. "A-Angel? Hahaha me? Pssh! No! I'm no angel. You're the angel. I mean no...I mean yes! I mean....oh what do I mean?" She lamented to no one in particular since no one was really paying attention to her rant. 

She took this moment of silence to reflect on her day so far. It was actually going pretty good considering the whole situation going on. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar man approachedthe group. 

'He looks familiar...who is he again? Oh yeah. He was the sculptor that turned into Copy Chat...' Marinette remembered. 'What is he doing here?'

Adrien was having similar thoughts but with way more curse words and a glare to match. 

Theo gave the group a sheepish smile, or so it seemed, behind the facade he was smirking. He finally found her. 

"I'm sorry to interupt but I was walking in the Jardin de la Nouvelle France and I seemed to have lost my wallet. It's fine if you can't help search for it...it's just. I have everything in it. Including my rent..."  He fibbed. 

The four teens gave him a sympathetic look and then discussed it among themselves before agreeing. 

" Yeah, we'll help. It is better to go with a group than by yourself remember?" Marinette said as she stood up and stretched, then helped Alya up while Adrien did the same with Nino. Theo gave them a grateful smile as they packed up their things. 

"Oh! Thank you so much! If you wouldn't mind. Perhaps we could split up into teams of two? Maybe three?" He suggested. 

Nino nodded, "that sounds like a good idea."

Adrien however did not think so. "Wait. Wouldn't it be safer if we stay in a big group?"

"Yeah but if we split up we could cover more ground in more time. Besides, we wouldn't want to stay out too late. What with the curfew and all." Theo said with a knowing glint in his eyes. One that unsettled Adrien a lot. 

But everyone seemed to agree with Theo so he didn't argue anymore. 

"So I think it should be you two boys, and the girls and I, what do you think? And if we don't find it by 6 or 7 we'll meet up back here. Sound good?" Theo asked once they reached their destination. 

They all nodded accept for Adrien who so dearly wanted to go with Marinette, not because he may or may not have a teeny tiny crush on her, but also to protect her if needed. But before he could voice his opinion everyone was already breaking off in their groups. So he watched. He watched as the girl he was slowly (not so slowly) falling for, leave. He had a bad feeling...

______________

"It's been an hour and no wallet...are you sure you dropped it around here?" Alya whined as she sat on a rock nearby and yawned. 

Theo chuckled and nodded. "Yes but if you need to take a break that's fine. We have been looking nonstop." 

Alya reported with a quick thumbs up and sighed in relief. Marinette laughed at her friends mannerisms. It was a bit weird that they hadn't found the wallet yet. "I hope the boys have had better luck with finding it." She mumbled. 

Her brunette friend nodded and pulled out her phone, "I'll check in with them to see." But before she could pull up Nino's contact info, Theo grabbed her phone and threw it a good distance away. "I'm afraid not. It would be best if you just slept." He purred before he pulled something out of his pocket, a dust of some sort, and threw it at Alya. As soon as the dust had hit her, she passed out. 

"Alya! What did you do?" Marinette asked through clenched teeth as her hands curled into fists. 

Theo slowly turned around to look at Marinette, he laughed. It was....frightening. it was as though it had an echo to it before she saw him tap what looked like a broach and all of a sudden his whole attire changed. He looked like a medieval huntsman. 

"Oh she's just sleeping. But don't worry about her Snow White...I would worry about yourself." 

He took a step towards her. 

She took a cautious step back before she sprinted away. 

"Silly girl. Doesn't she know a huntsman was built to track?" The Huntsman cackled before he took off after her. Without her suit she wasn't as fast as she could be thus leading up to her cornering by a statue, one she hadn't seen before. 

"Just give up Snow. You can't run away from destiny."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Marinette...and who are...a-and why are you doing this?" She could feel Tikki press against her leg from inside her purse, but she couldn't transform. Not in front of this...lunatic!

"My dear princess. Prince Charming has asked that I bring you to him personally. And I will not disappoint his Highness. So be a good girl and just stand still."

He threatened as he raised his fist, which held that odd dust from before. 

Her blue eyes widened in fear, she didn't know what to do. Risk her identity and get away, or not transform and still try to get away...but what if she couldn't?

"No." She heard herself say with a surprising amount of confidence. "I will not allow myself to be some kind of damsel in distress. I don't know what your Prince Charming ordered you to do and I don't care. But I will not go with you willingly!" She declared as she slipped into a fighting pose. 

The Huntsman was baffled. Was a princess really supposed to act like that? And why did she remind him of someone? Someone like....Ladybug. He remembered her. Theo shook his head and stumbled back as he held his head. "Forgive me. Please forgive me...he's.....he's in my head. He won't go away.....please....get away. Run!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. He was in pain. So much pain, he was not going to be manipulated by another villian. He would not disappoint Ladybug again. 

Marinette hesitated but knowing that he couldn't hold off Prince Charming much longer and by the sight of his hand reaching for his dagger she ran. She ran as fast as she could to where she thought her best friend was. She tripped a considerable amount of times, enough to give her scratches, bruises, scrapes and to let her hair fall and get covered in leaves. 

She ran. 

She ran until she heard a familiar voice shout out, "Marinette!!" 


	10. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the Huntsman, Marinette's parents put her under strict orders not to leave the house, they thought that would keep her safe. Well long story short, they were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Sorry about not updating in a while but my health got a bit complicated and I had to do some tests so yeah. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Marinette!" 

 

"Her running seized immediately as she swirled around and caught sight of a familiar mop of blond hair. He looked almost as out of breath as she did. His green eyes shone with worry and a hint of relief.

 

"...Adrien?" Her voice came out barely above a whisper. She didn't know why her legs were trembling or why her eyes stung with tears threatening to fall, or why she was so afraid. For crying out loud, she was-is- Ladybug! Even though she fought- technical- monsters and swung around Paris with a freaking yoyo like it was nothing, and the fact that she -her civilian form- had been targeted, more than once, by akumas....this...this felt different. 

Another thing she didn't quite understand Was that as soon as his name fell from her now chapped lips, she engulfed him in a hug and let herself cry. As she cried into his chest, he in turn wrapped his arms around her protectively after he got over his initial shock. Her face was essentially buried in his chest she had missed the flash of anger and protectiveness that made his once bright green eyes, parking. With one hand rubbing comforting circles on her back and the other petting her tangled-leaf -filled hair, he whispered comforting words in her ear until she calmed down.

After she had calmed down, Marinette reluctantly pulled away from her crush, and he reluctantly let her. She gasped and embarrassment and horror when she looked at his shirt. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I got snot and tears all over your shirt!" Adrien looked down and shrugged, "It's alright. At least I have this one." He pulled off the white over shirt he always wore over the now soiled black one. "Can you hold this?" He asked as he held it out to Marinette who swore she was now redder than the reddest red to ever red. Not trusting her ability to give an actual reply, she simply nodded and held his shirt while he took off the other---What!?

Did she die and go to heaven? Because Adrien Agreste, the fucking Adrien Agreste was now shirtless. She knew models had to stay fit but,...DAMN, he took the whole god damn cake. She knew it was in proper, not to mention rude, but she really could not, not for the life of her, look away. Her eyes took in everything, like just how muscular he was despite looking a bit lanky, the little scars that shone in the now setting sun, and most definitely his abs. She also noticed how he seemed to shiver. 

 

_' Oh my god he must be freezing! Well not freezing, but cold at least...I should give him his shirt now so he can warm up...or not...I can think of other ways to warm him up......OMG!! I did NOT just think that! Bad Marinette!! Bad!'_

Her arm shot forward, holding out the shirt to him. If she thought her blush was red earlier, she was pretty sure she had surpassed red and had gone maroon. "Here!" She blurted out. 

Once he had taken the shirt from her, Marinette very very very reluctantly turned around and covered her face with her hands. Pushing down the urge to grown out loud, she could feel just how hot her face really was.

________________________________

 

Adrien gazed at the blushing girl before putting on his shirt and button it up. He smoothed out some of the wrinkles not quite ready to let Marinette no he was done. For one he needed to calm down his heart and his uh..."friend," and two if Marinette looked at him with those sinfully, heavenly blue eyes like she had when he was shirtless, he wouldn't be able to accomplish the calming down bit. Her eyes seemed to caress him in a way that had made him feel impeccably hot and that had made him shiver from the intensity of it all. But that was not important. What was important was that Marinette had looked pretty spooked and had actually cried. 

 

"Okay you can look." He mumbled. 

 

The girl before him slowly turned around but still had her hands over her eyes. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but closed it quickly and nodded. Her pale hands lifted from her still red face and a sheepish smile tugged at her lips. 

It was an endearing sight to Adrien, so much so that he got the urge to embrace her again. But that was not important at the moment. Taking a few steps towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders, Adrien's tone was serious. "What happened, Marinette?"

 Said young woman lost the blush that stuck to her face impossibly fast. With a deep breath she explained everything to the gorgeous blonde before her. As she recalled the tale her words seemed hurried. "---and after he told me to run, I did. And I just kept running. I fell a-a couple of times which explains the leafs and twigs and bruises and dirt and such. I was looking for Alya but I guess I got lost an--Oh my god, Alya! I have to find Alya! She- she-sh-"

"Marinette! She's fine. Alya is fine. We found her earlier and she woke up. Nino is with her." Adrien reassured the panicking girl. "Speaking of which, we should go find them and get you home."

The bluenette simply nodded and let Adrien lead her back to their friends with an arm around her shoulders. 

_______________________________

 

"HE FAILED ME!!" Roared Prince Charming as he, in the simplest terms, threw a temper tantrum. He threw the plate of assorted cheese he had been nibbling on, to the marble floor of his throne room. It's crash echoing loudly. All those in his presence didn't flinch, though the smiles that were permanently present on their faces got a tad bit wider. 

 

A deep growl left his Highness's throat as his blue eyes turned a dark shade of red. Out of frustration, he back handed a nearby servant as he strides to his private quarters. 

 

He slammed the door open with such vigor that all the mirrors in his room shook in place.

 

He walked with a purpose up to the mirror on his wall, and that purpose was to know some shit.

 

    "Magic Mirror on the wall,

      The Huntsman failed us all,

      How should I get my beloved now?

      Tell me, tell me how!"

 

The mirror did it's usual routine of shattering, fixing, and fogging. It let out an annoyed sigh before answering,

 

       "Stop that yelling you!

        Take some deep breaths before you turn blue."

 

It ordered. Prince Charming took its advice begrudgingly before nodding at it to continue. 

 

      "We need to slow our pace,

      In case they get more suspicious, 

     For her to fall into slumber we shall use lace,

       Then Punzie shall bring her back to us!"

 

The lace bit confused the somewhat calmed down prince until the hand mirror on his mahogany nightstand glowed before a long string of black lace shot out and floated above the reflective surface. 

 

"I see..." He mumbled to himself as it all clicked into place. With a wave of his hand both mirrors in a sense, slept. 

He crossed the room to another mirror, but this mirror was by his lounge. He knocked on the golden frame as he said, "Show me my Snow White." The surface rippled before showing the lovely girl sitting on her bed surrounded by her friends and parents. She looked a bit annoyed but she hid it well from the others he noted. 

 

"Soon my dear. We'llbe together soon."

___________________________________

 

A couple of weeks after her parents suggested-- more like demanded, since school was still closed as well-- that she shouldn't leave the house, like at all, Marinette faced the most evil thing she had ever faced before. 

 

Boredom. 

 

So to pass the time she decided to make something a little difficult. A corset. The course that was pink with black polka dots all over, the sweetheart neckline was trimmed with black lace, so was the bottom, as was the front of the corset. It had to trails of lace 3 inches away from one another in the middle of the front of the corset in the center of those two trails was three black buttons that sack snuggly on the chest of the Peace. All she was missing was more or less for the back that would hold the whole thing together. But there was none in sight!

 

"Oh come on! I couldn't have used it all already!"

 

"I think you did." Tikki stated knowingly as she went to town on a plate of cookies. 

 

Marinette half-heartedly glared at her kwami before Letting out a dramatic sigh and laying on her stomach on the floor in front of her mannequin. This isolation was really getting to her. She attempted to blow her bangs out of her face but the effort was fruitless, " Well at least Chat is visiting tonight." She mumbled as she rolled onto her back. The thought had made her smile. She would have someone to talk to at least. Her parents had gone out to shop for groceries but they knew the leather-clad hero would be visiting, since he had informed them of his and his partner's schedule / plan. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday was when Ladybug would "check in" and "protect" Marinette, while Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday were Chat's days and Sunday was when Alya, Nino, and Adrien would spend the night. It was a nice enough schedule, Mari just wished she was able to leave.

________________

"Quickly, quickly put it in its place!

  Gently, gently lay down the lace!"

_________________

 

With a huff she began to sit up and notice something on her bed. It was lace!

"Oh look! I found some!" She exclaimed excitedly as she picked up the strand of black lace and made her way to the mannequin that was wearing her corset.

 

Tikki didn't respond since she was in a cookie coma. Small snores erupted from the sleeping Kwami.

Marinette chuckled to herself before putting the lease and it's appropriate place at the back of the corset through the holes. Once she was done she smiled proudly. "Finally! Now all that's left to do is  try it on!"

 

Pulling up her black leggings a bit and taking off her shirt and bra, Marinette made surprisingly quick work of putting the corset on, but she didn't tighten the laces or tie them in place. She simply held it to her body and looked in the mirror. And she had to admit that she looked pretty good in it, it helped make it look like she had a decent chest for one. Dare she say she even looked sexy? Only a little in her opinion, since the messy bun her hair was currently tied in kind of threw off the look.

 

" Alright. Let's try to get this thing off."

 

But before she could even attempt to do so, the laces in the back tightened an absurd amount, to the point she was gasping for air. The loose ends tied together and not so complex she was sure no one could untie it. She tried to call out to anyone but it only strained her throat more. 

 

With one more gas of air, she fell to her knees and proceeded to pass out. But before she did she could have sworn she heard a tapping sound. She couldn't fight the darkness surrounding her so she gave in.

 

"Finally My Dear....we meet." A voice tenderly cooed from somewhere in the everlasting darkness. "Rapunzel is on her way for you so just hang tight and stay asleep."

 

So she did just that. 

She stayed asleep. 

 

 


	11. Wake Up Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is practically in the hands of our favorite villian, but can Chat Noir save this damsel in distress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So many people have been asking about my health and well, I'm anemic and my anemia has gotten worse. And I may or may not have a heart condition. But that will not stop me from bringing you lovelies along for this adventure, an adventure that is nearing it's end.

"You have no idea how ecstatic I am to have you, My Love....well...mentally at least." The honeyed voice boasted. 

 

"You will just have to remain unconsious for a whole day, which shouldn't be a problem and then...then you'll fully be mine, Marinette ." It continued. 

 

She didn't want to listen to that sickening voice, but she had no choice but to do so. Listening was all she was really capable of at the moment. Her lungs were screaming at her, begging her, to breathe. 

 

Just. Breathe. 

 

But she couldn't.

 

She so desperately wanted to breathe. 

 

But she simply could not. 

 

All she could do was listen. 

 

Was listen.

 

Listen.

 

"Listen...I love you, Marinette and in due time...you will love me too. And then all of this will be over. I will become king, with you as my queen."

 

"So just sleep. Sleep and listen. Sleep and love. You will love me Marinette. So don't fight it."

 

__________________________

"Princess!" Chat Noir shouted as he ran to her side and placed his hands on both her pale, cold cheeks. There was no trave of their former rosiness. 

 

He paled at the realisation that she was not breathing. 

 

"No. No. No. No. No. Don't do this! Come on Princess, wake up. Wake up please!" He begged, his voice now coming out strained. Tears slid down his face as he tried and tries and tried to wake up his friend...his dear friend...his princess.

 

Her once warm fingers were now cold, not ice cold, but just....cold. 

 

In his state of panic, Chat actually found a moment of clarity. She was wearing a corset, he noticed. A very attractive corset but that was not the point. Weren't corsets hard to breathe in? His first initial thought was to use his cataclysm on it but feared what Mari would do to him if-- when she woke up and her chest was bare and her corset ruined. Yeah he didn't want that. Not that it wouldn't be a nice view, but if he were to see that sight it would be with permission. 

 

So ever so gently he turned her around onto her stomach so he could inspect the back of the corset and saw the black lace that was impossibly tangled and he noticed it had a faint purple glow to it. 

 

"Prince Charming!" He exclaimed to himself and snarled at the full meaning of that statement. 

 

In the middle of his anger-filled understanding, he somehow noticed something outside the window. 

 

It was that weird hair!

 

He picked up Marinette with a slight struggle to do so. Hey. Dead weight was not fun weight. Nor was it light weight. 

 

Anyways, he ran down her stairs as fast as he could and down the stairwell where he hid for the moment . He pulled out his baton and dialed Ladybug. He needed help. Now! One ring....two rings.....ring after ring until the call ended and he reached her voicemail. 

 

She didn't answer.....

 

He needed her to answer! 

 

No. No what he needed was for Marinette to wake up. 

 

For her to just wake up now!

 

He didn't know how, but he could sense that dreaded hair coming for them. Slowly slinking towards them like it knew they could do nothing to stop it. 

 

His heart was racing, he was sweating, his throat was dry, he was scared...he was so scared, but he was trying goddammit!

 

He tried to call Ladybug again.

 

_Rrriiiiinnnng!....._ one ring.

 

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggg!......_ two rings. 

 

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!....._ three rings. 

 

"Please! Please pick up! Please My Lady! Please! Just pick up!"

 

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg!......_

Four rings. 

 

"LADYBUG, PLEASE!!!" 

 

_"Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!....._ five rings. 

 

" _Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!!....._ six rings. 

 

"You've reached Ladybug, Chaton. Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone. Leave me message though and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" 

 

"Ladybug........please......"

 

______________________

"It would seem as though your knight is trying to save you My Love. That's a bit annoying." The voice complained and though Marinette couldn't see the face of her captor, she knew he was pouting. 

 

"Perhaps when Punzie gets your body, she can bring him as well. I have been looking for a knew court jester. He'd make an excellent one. Wouldn't you agree?"

 

Then the voice had the audacity to laugh! 

 

Marinette was furious, but she was helpless and that only added fuel to her fire. 

 

________________________

"Why won't she answer!?" Chat yelled out. 

 

He was scared and he was frustrated and he was out of options. He threw his hand in the air, with the other holding Marinette to him, and yelled out, "CATACLYSM!" 

 

The hair had found them and was now hanging threateninglyin front of the two teens. 

 

They were at a standstill.

 

Chat with his hand still in the air with his black energy swirling around his fingertips, and the hair hovering in the air ready to attack. 

 

A twitch.

 

A gulp. 

 

The hair lunged at the same time that Chat brought his hand down on the corset. 

 

In what felt like a lifetime but was actually a matter of seconds, the corset vanished, as did the hair, and Chat let out the breathe he didn't know he had been holding. 

 

____________________________

"What a shame. It looks like the knight managed to save you after all. Oh well until next time Marinette......until next time. 

 

____________________________

Marinette awoke with a loud desperate gasp. She was coughing, wheezing, and gulping, but she she was breathing and alive. 

 

She was so focused on the sweet sensation of filling her lungs with air that she didn't notice, well not at first, the cold breeze on her chest, nor the feel of leather all around. 

 

When she did, she didn't even care that she was practically naked at the moment, she embraced the hero and cried in relief--- more like wailed in relief into his shoulder. 

 

All he did in response was hold her tightly. 

 

__________________________

After a very awkward hour or so of apologizing to Marinette about her corset and trying to convince her that ' No I did not see your breats! I swear!' He managed to get her to fall asleep. 

 

He sat beside her sleeping form in a quiet rage because of two reasons. 

 

The first obviously being Prince Charming's attempt at kidnapping and practically killing Marinette. 

 

The second being Ladybug. 

 

He needed her.

 

He called her multiple times. 

 

And she couldn't even bother to answer his call or call back!?

 

Yeah he was pissed. 

 

So pissed that he hadn't realised the red dot that was just floating on front of him. 

 

"Chat Noir!" The dot whisper-yelled finally snapping him out of his negative thoughts. 

 

His green eyes were instantly drawn to the dot that he recognized fairly quickly to be a kwami. 

 

He instantly freaked out.

 

"You!"

 

"Shhhhh! Please! It insistently whispered. 

 

"But you're--!"

 

"A kwami, yes I know. Now will you please be quiet? Or would you rather we wake Mar- that girl up?" The red blob said. She had a plan. It might not have been a good or believable one, but Marinette was already dealing with so much, she really didn't need Chat to be angry with Ladybug. She had seen everything, and of course was worried but in the end it worked out, and she was relieved at that. 

 

Finally the boy resorted to whispering like her. "Why are you here? In Marinette's room? You know....you kinda look like a Ladybug....................OH MY GOD! YOU'RE LADYBUG'S KWAMI!!!!"

 

Tikki frantically tried to get him to calm down but to no avail. He just kept going.

 

"Wait.....if you're Ladybug's kwami....and you're in Marinette's room.....oh my god. OH MY GOD! D-Does that mean that Mari is Lady--"

 

"SHUT UP!!" The red kwami yelled. She quickly covered her mouth when the girl beside them both stirred in her slumber and groaned. 

 

They both held their breathe until they were certain that she was fully asleep once again. Out came the sighs of relief as they both looked at each other. 

 

Tikki began first. "First of all you need to whisper! Second of all, no, Marinette is not Ladybug," She fibbed, "Yes I am Ladybug's kwami, I'm Tikki. And the reason why Ladybug could not make it is beacuse....uh, she was almost found out by her parents...her very strict parents, yeah! And uh, her parents were not happy with the thought that their daughter could possibly be a superhero, because it's.....dangerous. So they are kinda going overboard and trying to find evidence. So she left me and her Miraculous here for safe keeping....."

 

It was a lie. A massive lie. She just hoped it worked. 

 

Turns out it did. 

 

"Oh.....No wonder she wasn't answering the phone." The boy mused. Then he sighed as he looked at his princess. "Her parents aren't going to be happy about this..."Chat mumbled as he pushed some loss strands of her her raven locks behind her ear. 

 

__________________________

Happy they were not.

 

They were incredibly upset. 

 

Not at Chat, they thanked him, but at themselves for leaving her alone for barely five minutes. But apparently a lot could happen in five minutes. 

 

A new plan had to be made. One which involved her mother sleeping in her room with her, both heroes (which would be a problrm, but Chat didn't have the heart to tell Sabine that) protecting their daughter when they couldn't and at night everyday of the week, starting tomorrow, and for Adrien, Laya, and Nino to come over at noon of Sunday instead of at five like they had been. 

 

Chat was more worried than ever. Paris was in a panic,more so than a couple weeks ago. People were disappearing at all times with no trace, Ladybug was currently unavailable, and Marinette was now being attacked more dangerously and sneakily. 

 

What was a cat to do?

 

__________________________

"Another plan goes to waste!

 

Though I'm satisfied with this taste,

 

Of what could be,

 

What do we do next? Tell me!"

 

Prince Charming demanded as he sat before the mirror. His eyes were glowing a soft red as his emotions just flew around the air. He really was trying to be calm. But how does one stay calm when the love of his life is ripped away from him in an instant? 

 

The mirror took a while to voice it's next advice. 

 

"Since the lace was a bust,

 

The next idea will work, it must!

 

It will hit close to home,

 

What would be better than a poisoned comb?"


	12. What Better Way To Pass The Time Than Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt is made to kidnap Marinette, and Prince Charming is a literal fussy kid.

Marinette sulked as she layed face first into her pillows and sighed. She was at a loss on what to do, she was almost kidnapped, her identity was almost found out, and she was now on heavy monitor. She could barely go to the bathroom alone without her mother sticking to her hip. 

 

Don't get her wrong she was grateful, really she was, but sometimes she just wanted to swing across Paris, but thanks to all the protecting and the little white lie Tikki told Chat, she couldn't. She felt so bad leaving it all up to him but she had no choice

 

' _No, you have another choice. You could just tell him that you're Ladybug and part of your problem would be solved!'_ Her sassy voice of reason argued. She liked to call it her Alya voice. 

 

' _But what if Chat gets mad at me for not telling him? What if he hates the fact that plain Marinette is Ladybug? No. I can't do that.'_ Her meek voice of doubt argued back. This one she identified as just Marinette. 

 

' _Well what is he is thrilled, huh? Just tell him, sure he might get mad, but that way there would be two superheroes to help Paris instead of one.'_ The Alya voice reasoned. 

 

Marinette groaned into her pillow as the argument kept going back and forth. She could feel Tikki pat her cheek comfortingly before she decided to get up and do something, anything. 

 

With one last groan, the bluenette sat up and stretched, releasing a chorus of Kracks! And Pops! Looking around for something to do, her eyes landed on her sketchbook.

 

"Well," she mused aloud, "it's something to do." She stood up, picked up the worn book, grabbed a pencil and plopped back down on her bed. It took awhile to find a fresh page but when she did she realized she had absolutely no idea what to draw. 

______________________________

 

Prince Charming grumbled into his satin pillow as he tried to think up a plan to grab his bride. 

 

He almost had her!

 

She was right there!

 

And then she was gone.

 

"It's not fair, " he pouted as he lazily ran a hand through his knotted locks before letting out a frustrated grunt and getting out of bed to go to his 'Spy-Glass Mirror.'

 

He went through the motions of knocking on the frame, watching the Rippling surface, and saying,"Show me, Marinette," before it showed him his stumped soon-to-be bride. 

 

"Gah! I don't know what to draw, I have no inspiration!" Marinette's reflection complained. 

 

He chuckled at her outcry and smiled tenderly as he watched her power and her pencil against her sketchbook. He caressed the frame and sighed.

 

"Oh how I wish you were in my arms already my sweet."

 

He continued to watch her, happy to do so when he got a thought.

 

"How could I have forgotten to prepare a dress for my beloved? Though nothing could compare to her talents....aha! I know what to do." 

 

Prince Charming Strode to his hand mirror, picked it up and gently blew on the surface. It made a show of the surface thinking before popping up with the image of an ear.

 

"I know! What if I designed a Snow White dress and wedding dress! That would be fun!"

_________________________

 

"I know! What if I designed a Snow White dress and wedding dress! That would be fun!" Marinette thought out loud as her hand began to rapidly sketch out the designs. 

 

She didn't know why she got the strange urge to do it, but she didn't know it was a strong urge.

 

So she sat there and sketched in sketched until she came up with the perfect designs. Once she was finished she said the book down beside her and ordered to crack her knuckles. What she didn't notice was that the designs she had drawn or burning away in light purple flames. When they had completely gone she blinked and looked around in confusion.

 

"What was I going?"

________________________

 

"Lighten up kid." Plagg yawned out as he ate another piece of camembert lazily. Adrien had been pacing back and forth and back and forth for about an hour now. 

 

Adrien let out in an unattractive smart and scoffed. "Oh yeah, let me just sit back and relax while the girl I'm in love with I'd essentially M.I.A., people are disappearing, and one of my best friend's  is the target of a psychopath! Sure, let me just do that." He snarled back and raked his fingers through his blond locks over and over while he began to pace again. 

 

"That's the spirit." The black kwami quipped. 

 

The blond stopped his pacing in favor of glaring at his infuriating and totally unhelpful friend. 

 

Plagg sughed, " Look. You're no good to anyone if you are stressed out to the point that you're not eating. Adrien, Ladybug, Paris, and Marinette, hell even me, we need you to relax, even if it's just for a minute, and eat something... Please?"

 

After his small speech, the small little cat Godlike creature floated up to him and held out a piece of his beloved cheese. Adrien sighed in defeat. Plagg was right, and there was something wrong if Plagg was right. 

 

"You make a good point....fine. I'll relax....a-and eat. But I'll get something else. You finish off your camembert. You deserve it." He stated before he left his room and made his way over to the kitchen. 

____________________________________

 

"MooooooooOoooooooom," Marinette whined as she half hung off the side of her chaise, "I don't know what to doooo."

 

Sabine Laughed at her daughter's Antics and rolled her eyes as she said the sandwich she had made for her down on her desk.

 

"Do you and Papa need help with anything?" She asked, her voice hopeful. 

 

"We're good dear," Sabine started before her smile wavered, "it's. ...it's been a slow day." 

 

The silence that followed was deafening. It was a silence that made Marinet feel small.

 

"But I'm sure you could find something to do," Sabine encouraged. 

 

Marinette side as she slowly slipped off her chaise and just laid on the floor. "I've already sewed. I'm out of fabric, I've played video games, I've tried to sketch but I've got nothing, I've watched TV, and even cleaned! There's nothing to do." She lamented dramatically. 

 

From her hiding spot, Tikki rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly. 

 

"You didn’t sketch?" Her mother exclaimed, clearly surprised. 

 

"More like couldn't." She mumbled as she sat up and looked at her mother who seemed to be in deep thought.

 

"Oh! I know what might help get the creativity flowing!" Her mother said with a knowing smile. "How about I bring you my wedding dress and stuff? That always seems to help you get out of your design blocks"

 

At the suggestion Marinette smiled widely and nodded excitedly. "That sounds great!"

 

______________________________

"An opportunity is here!

 

To get the comb in her hair,

 

You shall have your dear!

 

She won't even be aware!"

 

The unexpected advice made Prince Charming jump before he turned to look at the mirror and smiled devilishly wide. 

 

"Perfect."

 

________________________

"It's time to go. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

_________________________

 

"Look it almost fits me mama!" Marinette squealed as she looked at herself in the mirror, and admiring how her mother's dress looked on her. It was a bit big on the sides and shorter than she remembered but she really did like how it looked on her. She would just have to tailor it a bit, maybe add more layers and some lays. This really did help with her design block.

 

"It does. I remember when you were younger and tried it on, it just slipped off and boy were you mad." Her mother laughed at the memory before motioning for her daughter to sit down in front of the mirror.

 

Marinette sat and watched as her mother began to mess with her hair "Let me show you how I had my hair." She said I should begin to pull marinette's hair up into a somewhat messy bun. Two strands hung loose and front which she ended up curling along with any loose strands.

 

"Oh my goodness mama....it's beautiful!"

 

"Oh it gets better. Just let me find it.....here it is!" Her mother declared as she held up a decorative comb that was white with a pale pink lotus flower on top and on top of the lotus flower was a light green dragonfly surrounded by pearls and diamonds.

 

"Wow...." was all Marinette could say as her mother started to put the comb in her hair.

______________________

 

"Go Rapunzel! Get my bride!" Prince Charming yelled.

______________________

 

"There." Sabine stated proudly. "Stay tight there. I'm going to go get the camera!"

 

Marinette chuckled as she watched her mother run out of the room. She had to admit, she really did look pretty. A small smile left her lips as she smiled at her reflection. But the smile quickly dropped as she saw the comb began to glow a faint purple. She stood up in a hurry, knocking over her chair as she reached for the comb

 

"Mo--!"

 

And down she went, crumpling to the floor just as her mother walked in. 

 

"Marinette? Marinette! Not again!" Sabine screamed as she dropped the camera and ran to her daughter. Not a moment sooner passed when her husband ran in to see his wife cradling their unconsious daughter. He dropped to his knees as he sat beside the two and just looked at the sickeningly serene face of his daughter. 

 

She wasn't moving. 

 

She wasn't breathing. 

 

"Wake up....please. Please wake up baby girl." Sabine whispered. 

 

"What... happened?" A familiar voice asked shakily. 

 

Tom looked up with tears in his eyes. "Chat Noir....." His voice was broken and for a maminute so large and strong, Adrien had never seen him so small and weak. 

 

"I-I don't know. She was trying on my wedding dress and when I went to grab the camera....I was only gone for a minute.....a minute....." Sabine mumbled as she stroked some loose hair out of Marinette's pale face. "She won't wake up.....why won't she wake up?"

 

Even if he did have a response, the leather-clad hero got no chance to give it as the familiar vile hair crashed through the windows, this time it wasted no time in lunging towards Marinette's unconsious form, but Chat was quicker as he blocked it with his staff. 

 

"Get her out of here! You remember what happened last time, right? There has to be something on her that is glowing purple. If you find it, take it off of her immediately." He shouted at her parents as he tried to push the hair back. 

 

They hesitated at first but when the hair almost grabbed their daughter, Tom picked her up and ran out of the room along with Sabine. They were almost down the stairs when they heard a crash and a loud groan of pain.

 

They pray that the boy was okay, Tom even slow down a bit when they didn't hear anything, only to duck out of the way of something being thrown at them.

 

Or someone. 

 

Chat Noir hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs with a thud. His right arm was cut and bleeding and had a piece of what looked like Marinette's mirror stuck in the bicep. He pushed himself up slowly as he glared up at the hair that was just floating at the top of the stairs.

 

"Run." He painted out as he stood up and pulled out his staff again. But before they could take another step other than getting behind him, they heard a crash come from below and next thing they knew they were surrounded by the deadly golden locks.

 

"Did you find it? The glow purple thing?" Chat Noir asked as he got in a defensive pose and scowled at the hair. 

 

"Not yet!" Sabine replied as her and Tom looked but really saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

 

'This is not good.' Chat thought as he blocked yet another attack, his right bicep, practically just the whole right side of his body stung like hell, and he could taste iron in his mouth. He didn't know how long he could last with his injuries. 

 

"Where is it!?" Sabine yelled desperately as tears rolled down her cheeks as she checked her daughter for anything suspicious and that's when she noticed the comb. The one she had worn at her wedding and the one her mother had worn at hers and so on and so forth, faintly glowing. 

 

She gasped at the realization but she didn't hesitate to hurriedly pull it out of Marinette's hair. 

 

The comb fell to the ground with a clunk!

 

All was still until Marinette's eyes fluttered open and just as fast as it came, the hair was gone. 

___________________________

"AGAIN!?" Prince Charming bellowed as he threw his wine glass into the brick wall, reveling in the sound of it shattering. He turned to glare at his talking mirror. He was furious. 

 

"You said the plan would not fail. 

 

But fail it did, because of a fool with a tail!

 

So tell me now, what is the plan?

 

To make me Marinette's man?

 

Hm? Tell me that!

 

Tell me how we shall avoid that stupid cat!

 

I've had it up to here!

 

And I am so frustrated I could shed a tear!"

 

The mirror said nothing at first but soon let out a pleased hum. 

 

"I believe it is the perfect time,

 

To make the Wicked Queen's spell mine.

 

We shall use the deadliest spell in the book,

 

One that I personally took,

 

Marinette shall be yours when a bite she takes from a poisoned apple.

 

From there you can take her to the chapel."

 

"Poisoned apple, aye? So be it. Tomorrow.....she will be mine tomorrow. I have a plan!"

 

 


	13. Laid To Rest In A Coffin of Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Charming starts to put his master plan in action, and it seems to have no flaws whatsoever. Will our favorite feline be able to save Marinette before she falls into a death like sleep or will it be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, sorry about not updating in like forever i blame tumblr, it is a scary addictive place XD also I hope you enjoy!

Morning. 

 

Usually Adrien loved mornings, but this morninghad him worried, anxious, and on his toes. As soon as heawoke to his alarm and showered, grabbed the bag he packed last night and told his father and Natalie where he was going, which Natalie of course begged him not to, but his father understood and let him go. 

 

He wasted no time in picking up Nino and Alya and making his way to Marinette's house as fast as he could. 

 

The car ride was silent. 

 

Nino wasn't listening to music, Alya wasn't on her phone, and Adrien wasn't cracking jokes or making small talk or even smiling. They simply sat there in a somber silence, sending unheard pleas for the Gorilla to drive faster. 

 

But all was for naught. 

 

They were already too late. 

 

_________________________

 

Marinette was awoken by a shrill scream, but not just any scream. It was her mother's scream. 

 

Her blue eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed in a frenzy, fully ready to transform into Ladybug. She looked for her mother and barely spotted her through all the hair. Hair that was everywhere. Sickeningly familiar golden hair that was everywhere.

 

It slowed began to encase her but before it could, Marinette jumped through a gap she had noticed and landed next to her frightened mother. Neither said a word, and neither dared to breath too loud as they were in yet another standstill with the hair. 

 

It hovered there, pointing at Marinette, but did nothing else. 

 

The bluenette slowly stood up and grabbed her mother's hand. Her mother's eyes were wide with fear as she clutched Marinette's hand tightly, so tight that Marinette was sure she would have a bruise. But that didn't matter. What mattered was trying to escape. 

 

Her eyes scanned this way and that way for an escape. Surprisingly her door was wide open, if they ran for it, maybe they could make it to safety for a bit longer. It was risky but it was the only shot they got. 

 

That is until her father came bursting through the open door yelling for his wife and daughter. 

 

That's when everything went to hell. 

 

The hair quickly pinned her father to the floor and ripped Marinette away from her mother. 

 

"Mama!!" Marinette screamed oUT as she desperately tried to fight against the hair that wrapped itself around her, nearly suffocating her. 

 

"Marinette!!" Her mother roared as she tried to regain her grip on her daughter but all she grabbed was air. Nothing. 

 

She continued to thrash against the hair as did her husband, and as did their daughter who was screaming and crying and kicking and just fighting as best she could. 

 

They tried to fight but all they could do was watch as the devilish golden locks carried their daughter out her window and outside. They screamed and screamed for their daughter. They could hear her screaming back for them. 

 

Outside Marinette continued to sob and scream for her parents. She was scared. So scared as she looked down and saw just how high she was dangling above the ground. She had seen this view a million times, but it was different when she wasn't Ladybug. She had no control over the fact that she could fall to her death and that terrified her. As if sensing her fear the hair loosened its grip on her and she began to fall. 

 

Her throat felt raw but she continued to scream only to be caught by her ankle, barely missing the road. The hair quickly pulled her back up in the air, her ankle protested greatly at the strain.  She knew it wasn't doing her any good to thrash about and scream but she still did it. 

 

Marinette heard other voices screaming her name now and paused in her own screaming to look down and see her friends. The looks of terror only brought on a fresh wave of tears. 

 

And before she knew it she was zipping through the air somewhere. 

 

___________________________

 

Adrien couldn't believe it. The hair had her. That fucking disgusting hair had Marinette. 

 

Without a second thought he jumped into the car along with Nino and Alya and yelled, "Follow the hair!" 

 

Gorilla grunted in reply and slammed the gas, it was hard to keep up with the hair as it turned swiftly, it seed like it knew they were following it. 

 

"W-Where is it taking her?" Alya asked in a panicked voice. 

 

"I-I have no idea..." Nino stuttered out as he looked through the window. 

 

But Adrien knew, he knew all to well where the hair was taking his dear friend. "Gorilla, it's going to the Louvre, step on it!" 

 

And soon they were taking a shortcut to the museum where all the other princesses were showcased. And they arrived just in time to see the hair drop Marinette in a glass container like the others. 

 

___________________________

 

Marinette quickly scrambled off the bed she had fallen onto and ran up to a wall of the container she had been placed in and hit the glass repeatedly until she heard a voice. One she only heard when she closed her eyes in those horrific moments of not waking and not breathing. 

 

"Hello, My Love." 

 

The bluenette slowly turned towards the center of the makeshift room to see a small hand mirror sitting atop a circular table in the middle that had a glass of water on it and a piece of stale looking bread. She strode toward it and picked up the mirror to see a man in a mask. 

 

"What do you want?" Her voice dripped with venom. 

 

"I want you, Marinette and I'll have you soon. You see the room I placed you in has limited oxygen, it will also increase you appetite. But as you can see all you have to eat is lukewarm water and stale bread. But I know you'll grow tired of that. Because with every bite it will only increase your hunger. If you do not wish that fate there is another way out." Prince Charming explained. His voice as smooth as honey. It made Marinette's heart clench, but she resisted the urge to swoon. Instead she glared at him. 

 

"What do you mean, another way?" She demanded. Only to be met by a chuckle. 

 

She heard a small rink and looked down at the table to see a crisk red apple sitting on the plate next to the bread. She knew the tale of Snow White but couldn't help but ask, "What? What is this?"

 

"That is your other way. Just one bite my dear and you'll be in a deep sleep only to be awoken by me your true love."

 

"You are not my true love." She spat back bitterly. 

 

Prince Charming seemed to scowl at that, "No but I will be." He growled. He sounded so sure that it sent a shiver down Marinette's spine. 

 

"But enough with this nonsense. We need to put you in a more fitting attire~" He purred. 

 

That's when Marinette's skin began to tingle, then in a flash of bright purple. Everything felt.....floofy..... She looked down and saw she was in a dress fashioned like Snow White's, only different. Honestly it looked like something she would.....design....

 

No.

 

Oh god no. 

 

It was her design. She realized with a gasp. 

 

"Much better." She heard Prince Charming approve, and then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, the pain of starvation. It made her crumple to the ground and clutch her stomach, dropping the mirror on the skirt of the dress. And then she heard that dreaded laughter that she hated so much. 

 

"It had begun. Choose wisely my princess." And with that he was gone. The mirror only reflected Marinette's horrified face. 


	14. Is It Really Too Late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I promise next chapter will be longer! 
> 
> Also a lot of people seem to think Prince Charming is 40 years old but he is actually in his early 20's. Just wanted to clear that up! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Hunger.

She had been hungry before. She has felt it countless times. But this. This was entirely different.

It felt as though her stomach was being clenched by an unseen hand and only being squeezed tighter and tighter as time passed. She was nauseous and had a killer headache. Her limbs felt heavy and weak. And damnit....she was soooooo hungry. 

It hurt.

God did it hurt.

She herself was clutching at her stomach through the materials of the dress in hopes that maybe if she did so the feeling would stop. But it didn't. It didn't get any better.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that she had dropped the mirror on the floor. Thank goodness it didn't break but still.

In her hazy mind Marinette did remember the fucked up Prince talking about bread? And water? That was a start right? It was really better than nothing. 

She wanted to move. She desperately wanted to but the pain in her stomach made her just want to curl up into a ball and never move. That...that sounded like a good idea....but she was so hungry.....so hungry

As she laid there debating whether or not to actually risk it and move to the small table or just lay there, Marinette heard voices.

Muffled voices.

But voices nonetheless.

_________________

It was as though his life was moving in slow motion at this very moment.

He had watched as Marinette had fallen from the sky, how she had flailed her arms and legs hoping to grab anything to help her not proceed to fall. But it was all for naught.

Adrien watched as one of his friends had been put in a glass container and forced to chance clothing.

He was running. Running to her but he wasn't moving fast enough.

His felt as though he was moving through molasses.

He wasn't moving fast enough. His heart surely was. But he wasn't!

He watched as Marinette's face morphed into one of confusion, to one of fear. He watched as she collapsed to the floor and clutched at her stomach desperately.

Not fast.

Not fast enough.

Too late.

He had finally reached her but it was too late. He had failed.

What had he failed at?

Getting to her on time?

Maybe....but he still failed. No matter the reason.

His hearing felt muffled. He could hear Alya and Nino yelling and banging on the glass. He was fairly certain he was banging on the glass as well.

He felt numb.

Marinette lifted her head to look at them. There were tears in her eyes. Her lips were moving but Adrien couldn't hear her.

"No...."

He recognized his own voice but he didn't really process it.

_________________

Tikki didn't know what to do. Marinette was trapped and she was too weak to transform into Ladybug.

She was pissed.

Prince Charming was by far one of the most cunning and twisted people she has witnessed one of her Ladybug's face.

She had hidden in Marinette's hair but she had had no way to help out.

She felt helpless.

Never had she felt more helpless......okay that was a lie. There had been that time with Joan of Arc, but still.

She was practically a goddess and she felt weak. Powerless.

And it felt awful.

Once they were in the glass container the feeling tripled.

She had to do something. But what?

She flew in close to Marinette's face and touched it gently. Her eyes watered as she did so. "I'm so sorry Marinette.....I...I couldn't so anything..."

Marinette's breathing was a bit ragged as she leaned against the bed she was given. "No Tikki.....we.....we couldn't do anything.....the fault is both of ours.......we treated him as a regular akuma....that was our mistake......Tikki...Tikki you need to get out of here.....you need to tell Chat...."

"Tell him what Mari?" Tikki sobbed out as she caressed her chosen one's face. She could see her friends outside. Could feel the see them yelling and banging the glass.

"Tell him I'm sorry..." She mumbled. "For now....I'll.....I'll have to entrust you to Alya....she could taje care of you."

"I don't want to leave you Marinette!"

"I know Tikki...and honestly I don't want you to either but you are the only one who can talk with Chat. I don't know how useful I can be." The bluenette explained as she slowly stood up and walked over to her friends.

She put a hand on the glass and they stopped their banging. Her parents had just arrived and well.....it was time they all knew.

They were all watching her before she opened her mouth.

"I've got to tell you guys something."

_________________

"How could my life be going any better?" Prince Charming laughed out loud to himself as he poured himself some more wine.

"I've got my beautiful army!" He exclaimed as he motioned to the mirror that showed him all the encased princesses, all frozen and smiling waiting for his direction. Rapunzel would have frowned as she was forced to see all her friends trapped. She would habe frowned if she could. Her hair began to tangle itself in frustration. She had to look at all of them, including his Snow White's case. Who he claims is his bride. But....wasn't Rapunzel his love? And don't you normally marry your love? And what about the other princesses? He also called them his loves.....did he actually love them. 

"And I've finally gotten my Bride!" He announced triumphantly and gestured to the screen once more, now showing his Snow White, dropping wine in the process. 

_Yes but she is not completely yours_.

His mirror oh so helpfully pointed out in its normal bored tone. 

"True. But she will be! Oh she will..... We just need to give her time...and we have time." Prince Charming growled before he drank his whole cup of wine, before he again refilled his cup. Rapunzel's hair floated here and there. Tangled and twisting in frustration. She didn't like this....she didn't like this at all. 


	15. And So....Snow Will Fall, But Rapunzel Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't take it anymore. She can't take the hunger. She's just so hungry, so in pain, and so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short, but I thought that it was short, sweet, and to the point. Also yes, Rapunzel starts to get a character arc and the drama has only just begun!

Everyone outside the glass blinked owlishly at Marinette as she leaned against her glass prison.

She was hurting.

Hurting. Hurting. Hurting. Hungry.

God, so hungry...

And the water and stale bread only made that hunger worse somehow.

The Ravenette looked back at the table that displayed apple based dish after apple based dish. Each one looking more and more delectable than the other.

Apple tarts, apple crumble, apple pie, apple dumplings, apple squares, apple cake, candy apple, caramel apple, apple, apple, apple, apple, apple, apple.....apple.....apple...

Marinette was pulled from her thoughts by loud banging, of course on the glass but it was weird that she couldn't feel it considering she was leaning on it.....oh....she wasn't leaning on it anymore....she was near the table where the apple was...oh.

As quickly as she could, she backed away and went back to the side of the glass her friends and family were at. She needed to do this now.

"I....I need to tell you guys something really important." She stated frantically. She could feel herself being pulled to the apple again but she fought it. She fought the pull.

"This is really hard to say but....I can't be saved. Not now at least...I can't resist any long-"

"Yes, you can Mari! Ladybug and Chat Noir can save you! We just need to contact them and then-"

"No. Alya. They can't....well at least Ladybug can't....because.....because...," she needed to get this done. She just had to do it quickly. Like ripping off a bandaid, "because....I'm....I'm Ladybug."

The silence that followed that confession was suffocating. No one made a sound. No one made a move.

All was still.

So Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "Tikki...please come out...."

And her kwami did. Albeit reluctantly, she did. Marinette's parent's eyes widened as did her friend's. But Adrien....Adrien looked more distraught.

"No....no you can't be...." She heard him mutter. All she offered was a wry smile.

"Sorry. But I am. I can't let Prince Charming get my Miraculous. Chat will understa-"

"No I won't! In fact, I don't!" Adrien yelled.

But, why would he yell that? Marinette was talking about Chat.....

No...

Seriously!?

It can't be!

"Chat.....?" Marinette whispered as she locked eyes with Adrien, her crush, her friend, her.....Chat?

That's when she noticed a black kwami float out of Adrien's shirt pocket. He looked almost as solemn as Adrien himself.

Everyone else was shocked, of course they were, but they knew that the two didn't need a distraction, so they kept quiet and just watched, confused and worried.

"Oh Kitty...." Marinette breathed out as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A tear fell to mirror her own from Adrien. "M'Lady..."

"Ch- Adr-....Kitty.....Kitty, he's too strong for me.."

"No don't say that! Please don't say that Bugaboo." Adrien pleaded as he placed his hand on the glass to steady himself. The world was spinning.

Marinette placed her hand right where his was.

"I wish it wasn't.....I really do.....but it's the truth. I can't resist much longer. I need you to take my Miraculous. Or...at least....I need your kwami to."

Adrien kept trying to argue but Plagg was already making his way inside the glass case. He smiled sadly at Tikki whom smiled sadly back at him.

"I'll do it." He whispered to Marinette.

She smiled at him in relief. "Thank you. And....I'm sorry we had to meet like this..."

"As am I...as am I..."

And then, she took off the earrings with one last goodbye to Tikki. She handed them to Plagg who took them gently and flew out of the case. "Give them to Alya, please...."

And again, Plagg did as she said. Alya looked ready to protest but she didn't. She simply took out her current earrings and replaced them with Marinette's. And once more Tikki materialized.

Adrien was bawling at this point. He kept begging her not to do this. To please not do this.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty. But I have faith in you. I have faith that you'll find away to save me....to save all of us...." Marinette sobbed out before she slowly walked over to the ever-changing apple. Which was now just a plain, dark red, apple. She picked it up carefully and sat on the bed, and then she laid down.

She could hear her friend's and her parents panicking again, just more fiercely than last time.

'At least I'll be comfortable...' She thought as she took a bite from the apple.

At first she felt nothing, but then her stomach felt well fed, which was a relief, but then the world's colors were mashing together in a swirl. A swirl that darkened and darkened until it could darken no more.

Black.

That's all she saw.

Black.

_Finally_ ~, a voice cackled.

And then there was a rush of images. Images of her and...and a boy. No....a man, a man who felt like a boy. True he was a younger man, a young man who seemed to be in his twenties....but a man nonetheless.... They're.....so happy together.....

No! No it's not real!

But look...they're so in love. So in love.

So in love.

So in love.

In love.

Love.

Yes.

She....she loved him.

She loved her Prince Charming.

___________________

Prince Charming let out a shout of joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! She's mine! She's finally mine! We'll pick her up tomorrow at dusk!" He announced to which all the surrounding servants and guest clapped happily for him.

Except Rapunzel didn't clap.

She didn't want to clap.

Maybe...maybe, he really didn't love her. Maybe he only said that to get her to help him do bad things.

Rapunzel didn't like doing bad things.

But she did those things for her love!

Yeah...her love....who didn't love her back...

And for the first time since all this happened.

Rapunzel. Frowned.

No...

Emily, frowned.

 


	16. And There She Lay In Her Sleep Like Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some medieval times folks. Rapunzel has arrived and is ready to help out Marinette's friends and family, but a new princess has areived to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Sorry for the late update but my medical condition has kind of worsened. I'm fine now though! And I was so excited to get this chapter up because the drama has just began!!

There was no other word to describe how Adrien felt. 

Numb. He felt numb. 

His legs and arms tingled with numbness, his heart was beating but he didn't feel, tears continued to fall from his eyes and further stain his cheeks, and he felt numb. 

He didn't save her. The fact was that he could have, or so he told himself. He neeeded someone to blame, and he seemed like the perfect person to blame at the moment. Out of everyone there, he was the only superhero. And superheroes were supposed to save people. 

It was his fault. 

He didn't protect her enough. He didn't get there fast enough. He just didn't do enough. He wasn't enough. 

Vaguely he knew that whoever was with him, honestly he couldn't find it in himself to remember who, was trying to get him to move from his spot on the floor leaning against the glass of Marinette's coffin. 

It didn't matter that the glass that she laid in was large enough to fit a bed and still have room to walk around in, it was a coffin nevertheless. 

His lady and his friend, one and the same, were laying so still on the grand bed. The ravenette's skin now actually resembled the whiteness of fresh fallen snow untouched by dirty shoeprints, car tires, animal tracks, and other destroyers of that simplistic beauty. Her lips were as red as the apple she had willingly bit into. And her hair....her hair had always been as black as the night with its exquisite yet curious glow of blue, and now it really did look like the night sky, stars and all. 

Stars and all. Because if Adrien really focused on her hair, it almost sparkled. Maybe it was the remnants of the glitter from the costumes she had made them, or maybe it was the magic of Prince Charming that made her hair shine. Whatever It was, it was devastatingly beautiful. 

He would gladly sit there all night, every night, just to be by her side. But even he knew that he couldn't. 

Eventually he was pulled away from himself and the numbness that reluctantly eased its grip on him. He gazed at the red and black Kwami that hovered over Alya's shoulder. Tikki. Her name was Tikki if he remembered correctly. That's what Marinette called her, what Ladybug called her. That was Ladybug's Kwami. 

"What do we do Tikki?" He rasped out as Nino helped him stand, even Plagg tried but he really was no help, but Adrien thanked him nonetheless. 

"I....I don't know....we've tried everything we could think of against this medieval bastard." The kwami responded from her place in Alya's hands. 

Everyone got quiet again as they tried to think about something to do, anything to do! As they stood there a light spread out across their city. They all looked up and watched it. 

"What is that?" Tom asked as he grabbed his wife and held her close. 

The light seemed to bloke out the sky and then, it was falling down. 

The group tried to find anywhere to run and hide but there was nothing and then they were hit by the light. 

Just as soon as it hit them, it was gone. "What just happened?" Nino asked as he looked around. Any response he could have gotten was stuck in the throats of those around him because what they saw was....well it was baffling. 

The once modern city looked as though it got a blast from the past. Specifically a blast from the 1700s. 

Adrien stared open mouthed at everything before he looked down at himself and saw his change of attire. It looked like the costumes Marinette had made for the class. It didn't just look like it, Adrien observed as he looked under the cuff of his outer jacket and saw her signature hidden there. 

"We're wearing Marinette's designs! But how?" 

"I don't know." Alya muttered in awe as she examined her costume as well. While it wasn't a princess dress, it was still beautiful with its long cream colored skirt and red-orange outer layer, even the light brown apron was well-made and most definitely created my Marinette. But she knew for a fact that Marinette hadn't made this dress yet. 

"It doesn't make any sense! She drew out the sketches but hadn't bought the materials for them yet." Alya explained as she picked up the apron and found Marinette's signature at the bottom. 

"Maybe I can answer that." A small unfamiliar voice announced. It seemed to originate from the top on Marinette's glass prison. 

They all followed the direction of the voice and saw a girl standing on the glass case, besides the blindfold that she wore over her eyes, they noticed something else. Her long, long, long blonde hair. 

"You!" Adrien growled out as he struck a defensive pose. Plagg floated beside him, ready to be called into the ring. 

"I came as a friend. Not as an enemy."

"You expect us to believe you?" 

"What have you done to our daughter?" Sabine growled out at the girl. 

"I was merely a pawn in this whole game." She replied as her hair gently glaced her on the ground. "The real mastermind is Prince Charming. He used me. I...I thought he loved me. That I loved him. It's all very confusing."

Adrien slowly let himself out of his defensive pose and looked, really looked at the girl, Rapunzel. Then it hit him. She was the first girl to go missing. "You're Emily...."

She nodded as she held onto a strand of hair and pet it occasionally. "Sometimes. I have a little trouble controlling Rapunzel. But Prince Charming has too many people under his control...I think that is why his hold on me is so weak."

"That makes sense....in an odd sort of way." Tikki mumbled. 

"You know what doesn't make sense? The fact that my cataclysm hasn't worked at all, nor has Ladybug's lucky charm! We're superheroes. What good are we if our super powers don't work?" Adrien growled out in frustration and kicked a rock near him. 

"I can also answer that. If what the mirror said is true. The reason why none of your powers are working is because you are in the modern mindset. We are no longer in modern times. At least Paris isn't at the moment."

"Wait...you mean to tell me that Prince Charming set Paris back to medieval times?" Nino was baffled, and a bit unbelieving even if he was seeing the proof for himself. 

Emily nodded. "Yes. He is quite obsessed with medieval times if you couldn't tell."

"You mentioned a mirror...what does any of this have to do with a mirror." Alya commented. Tikki silently congradulated the girl on also catching that. 

"The mirror is was made him into Prince Charming. It's the thing that has been telling him what he has to do. And he's been listening to it religiously. It's rather disturbing actually. It only speaks and responds to rhyme."

"So that thing told him to kidnap Marinette?" Adrien asked through gritted teeth. He was furious and his mood only darkened the more and more he heard. 

"Indeed it did. It even told him how to do it. I fear we have no more time to stand here and idle. If you want to save your friend, we need to come up with a plan. She might be falling in love with him."

"There's no way our daughter would love someone who kidnapped her and treated her like this." Tom declared. 

Emily gave them a sad smile as she reached underneath her hair in order to take off her blindfold. "I'm afraid she has no choice. He...when we are unconscious he whispers words over and over to us..."

"Mind control..." Sabine gasped out as she placed a hand over her mouth to keep in her sobs. "Our daughter is being brain washed."

Emily only nodded as she threw the blindfold onto the floor. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she wasn't used to seeing anything for a while. 

"She is fighting it. At this stage she still can. That's why we need to come up with a plan before the wedding."

"What. Wedding?" Adrien questioned. His frustration and desperation only deepened. Nino placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

"He plans to marry her. The wedding will be held tomorrow afternoon. He will pick her up in the morning. But not if we stop him." She confidently claimed. Her hair swirled about in excitement. 

"Not if I stop you first Punzie~" A soft melodic voice sang out. 

They all looked over at the source of the voice and there stood Rose. But she wasn't rose at the moment, no she was Sleeping Beauty. 

She was Sleeping Beauty and she was holding up a bow made of thorns from the look of it and in the quiver she wore was a bouquet of roses. 

Prince Charming had another warrior to fight for him. 

"Plagg..." Adrien began, "Claws Out!"


	17. From Glass Slippers and Spinning Wheels Arose Two Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was more changes to Paris than they previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there was no Prince Charming in this chapter but he will return next chapter when more shit goes down!

Emily and Rose didn’t make a single move at each other. All they did was stare at one another. Well it seemed like Rose was staring at Emily, but it was hard to tell because of the blindfold that was over her eyes. Emily’s hair was poised above her head just floating and ready to defend or attack if necessary. She hadn’t felt fear since the first time that she had heard His voice, but here she was, her heart was palpitating erratically and she was sweating, she was trembling, she was scared. And though she wasn’t a fan of feeling scared, she was grateful for it because that truly meant that she was no longer under that wicked man’s control. She could feel! But that wasn’t the point, she was scared because she didn’t know what this girl would do while under the control of Prince Charming. 

“Rose. You don-.” Alya had begun to beg her brainwashed friend but was cutoff when said girl quickly turned her head to look at Alya. 

“My name is Aurora.”

Emily kept her eyes on the girl she once believed was her sister in arms, Prince Charming made it seem that way anyways, she watched as she slowly drew out a rose arrow from her quiver and get in a position to strike. The rose arrow was aimed at Adrien Agreste, who Emily faintly remembers admiring, and who had also transformed into Chat Noir. Except he didn’t look like the Chat Noir she and all of Paris had become acquainted with. Instead of the leather spandex super suit he had always appeared in he wore Black leather boots that reached up to his knees, the boots had silver accents on the edge of the rolled down cuff as well as silver tips on the toes of the boots. His pants were forest green and tucked into the boots. Around his hips he wore a lighter shade of green shawl that had various knick knacks tied to it, such as a canteen, several short round bottles filled with colorful liquid, and on the other side there was a sword in its sheath hanging from the brown leather belt that was placed over the shawl. He also wore a white puffy shirt with sleeves that reached just a bit over to his elbows, on his forearms were two dark brown leather arm cuffs, over the shirt was a black leather vest adorned with multiple pockets and useless buckles and straps, it seemed thick enough to withstand a swipe of a sword but not thick enough to fully block an arrow from penetrating the wearer. He still wore the black mask, although it looked more like goggles in shape along with the green tinted lenses over his eyes. The final touch on this new look was the black gloves and black cloak, so inky in its shade, it was as though he could blend in with shadows, possibly even melt into one if he so pleased. 

It was an amazing yet functional design but surprising and it looked like Emily was not the only one that was surprised as Chat Noir himself was looking down at himself. His eyes were wide open behind the green lenses and his lips were slightly parted as he took in the new look. So it was clear he wasn’t paying attention to the arrow pointed his way. 

“Do not harm him, Aurora.” Emily commanded as she took several steps in order to put herself between Chat Noir and the twisted princess.

“But it’s the Prince’s orders, and you know how he gets if you don’t follow orders~.” She purred as she drew the arrow tighter and closer to herself, she was ready to let it go. 

Emily indeed knew the consequences of not following Prince Charming’s orders, her mind flashes back to the slaps, the knifes held to her throat, all while she had a smile painted on. Back when she held no fear.

“You are the least of his concerns and you know it. You need to snap out of it.” 

“You shut your filthy mouth. Wench. He is my main concern, my main priority. You are a danger to him and his plans.”

“Yeah, his plans to marry someone else! If he really loved you he would not marry another!”

“That is enough out of you!” Aurora shrieked and redirected her aim straight for Emily’s heart. She didn’t even hesitate as she let go of the arrow and let it Whiz! towards Emily. Emily heard concerned voices but she couldn’t dwell on them, if she tried to dodge it, it would most likely hit Chat Noir who was running toward her in order to most likely tackle her and save her from the deadly rose, if she didn’t dodge it then it would hit her, and she would most likely be dead. Everything was happening in slow motion for her, even her hair slowly shooting itself at the arrow. She though that she was done with, the arrow was only a breath away from her chest when her hair caught it and stopped it. That was odd, she smelt an odd aroma. She brought the tip of the rose arrow up and took a small whiff. There was the origin. 

“You poisoned the tip?” She questioned incredulously.

“A gift from my beloved.” Aurora snarked back as she began to retrieve another arrow. Before she could she was knocked off her feet by Chat who had snuck behind her during the whole debacle. Emily took this time to use her hair to tie up Aurora. She held her as tightly as possible, so that every struggle was met with resistance. Emily even disposed of the thorn bow and the rose arrows. 

“We need her to snap out of his control. It is not as easy as it seems though. His handle on her is weak but she needs to be willing to break free. We need to get her to doubt her love for him.”

“NO!” Aurora screamed and thrashed about with renewed vigor. “You demon witch! You will never make me doubt my beloved!”

“Obviously you guys are friends with her. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.” Emily continued with a sigh as she looked up at the struggling girl entangled in her hair then to the people surrounding her. 

“We can try.” Nino mumbled as he took a step forward, making sure to avoid the stray strands of hair. 

And try they did. They got nowhere and were desperate to save their friend, but there was nothing that was working. They tried telling her stories of their days at school together. The other time she got akumatized. Anything that came to mind they tied. That was when Chat spoke up. 

“We may be her friends, but we are not her best friends. As far as Lady….Ladybug and I had uncovered. Not all of Paris is under his control, and not all of them have been kidnapped for what we now know to be… the wedding. Among the list we were compilling of those kidnapped, Juleka and Nathaniel were not on the list. They are somewhere here. We need to find them. She’ll listen to them.”

“And what of her parents?” Emily asked as they all began to follow Chat who had begun to try and find the people he spoke of. 

That made him hesitate. 

“They were kidnapped shortly after they had got the news out about Rose being in one of those glass cases.” He admitted. 

“And you think they are somewhere here?”

“Before Marinette was a target we noticed that people in the class were being attacked more often than anyone else, so we came up with a plan for them. We didn’t know if it would be effective but we wanted to try it anyways when the situation got worse.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that.” Nino exclaimed as they continued to walk.

“You guys called it operation Hansel-N-Gretel,” Alya mused as Tikki rode on her shoulder and nodded along. 

“Hansel and Gretel?” Emily asked

“Yes. It was a way for us to find them if the situation worsened.” 

Sabine and Tom also nodded. “We were ready to go but…then Marinette…”

“Go? Go where?” Emily was now thoroughly confused, she knew that Prince Charming had been active for a little over a month but she didn’t know that Ladybug and Chat Noir came up with a plan even if they didn’t know Prince Charming’s plan. 

“To the school. Since it was closed we figured whoever was kidnapping people wouldn’t think to check there for people. If they did decide to go hide at the school we asked them to leave, bread crumbs so to say,” Chat explained, “And there would be our bread crumbs.” He declared and pointed to a small trail of stones that was beside several other trails of various random stuff. All of them leading to the school. They were anything but neat but they did the trick.

Once inside the school they quickly made there was down to the basement. Chat knocked twice on the door, but every time he knocked he would slide his hand down the door. After he was done the door slowly was opened to reveal several of their classmates and some of their parents, but the parent to child ration was very low. Most were huddled in tents and makeshift shelters there was fear in their eyes until they saw Chat. It came back full force when they caught sight of Emily and Rose. Two people seemed to recognize the girl Emily was carrying, well of them did but they were the ones running towards her. 

“Rose! Let her go.” The girl with long dark purple hair yelled before shoving Emily. That caused her to lose her grip on Rose. Once the cursed girl was free she tried to make a run for it but the purple haired girl and red-haired boy ran over to her and hugged her. She of course struggled, but stopped when the purple haired girl kissed her cheek. 

The blindfold over her eyes fell off and she was crying. “Juleka…..,” she muttered, “Nathaniel..” And she hugged them back fiercely. It was a happy moment until Chat had to announce what happened to Marinette. And then he did something to shock them all, he revealed who he was. 

“We will need all of your help to set her free.” Adrien pleaded helplessly. 

Rose slowly stood from her friends embrace and walked over to Emily, she held out her hand for her bow and arrow that Emily’s hair had retrieved and carried with them. Carefully, she handed them over. She could see a fire of determination in Rose’s eyes. 

“I lied. The arrows…it’s not poison on the tip. The tip itself is dull but on the end is a sleep spell. Curtesy of our friend Prince Charming. I know more of the plan.”

“And what was the plan?” Alya asked. 

“For the wedding tomorrow…He plans to have his army guarding Marinette until he goes to retrieve her. But there is another reason why. He knows that Chat and…Ladybug have been…how you say…transported back to the Middle Ages as well, which means that their powers will now work since they are in the right mindset.”

Adrien jumped up from where he was sitting with his father and Sabine and Tom and nearly fell over. “That means we can get to Marinette through the glass now?” 

Rose looked over at him and nodded. “But not without a fight.”


	18. The Fair Princess Will Be Stolen Away, Stolen Away And Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! *waves* 
> 
> Everyone tries to come up with ways to save Marinette while Prince Charming throws a temper tantrum. 
> 
> (warning, a lot of dialogue)

 

“We need to go get her!” Adrien declared as he made his way to the entrance of the basement but thick golden locks stopped him from getting any further. Emily understood where he was coming from, but she couldn't let him just run out there without any semblance of a plan. So she had to restrain him no matter how guilty it made her feel. 

 

“What are you doing!? We can go save her now!” The boy snarled in desperation. Tom and Sabine looked as though they wanted to run out there as well, actually, Emily was willing to bet that they would like nothing more than to do just that. Alya was stiff, as though she was physically restraining herself from moving even an inch as Nino rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He was anything but calm himself but it was the thought that counted.

 

“We can’t just rush in blindly, Adrien.” A deep unfamiliar voice reasoned. Emily turned her head to see an older man, tall, he stood as though he was pulling everyone's attention and respect to him. Like a true leader. He...He looked familiar. Emily just had to remember. Oh! This was Gabriel Agreste, ‘ _Oh…that’s Adrien's father. Thank goodness he hadn’t been kidnapped._ ’ She thought as she gave the older male a slight nod in acknowledgment, one he returned as he approached his restrained son.

 

Adrien stopped struggling when he saw his father and actually smiled for the first time that day, it was a small tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. It made Emily smile a it as well, but her checks still her from all the smiling she had to do under the control of Prince Charming so her smile didn't last so long. “You made it…”

 

Gabriel scoffed, “Of course I did. Who Do you think I am?” He tried to hide his smile but it was easy to catch, so was the relief at seeing his son safe and sound. He also looked very, very tired. Actually now that Emily looked, so did all the other parents who had made it, which was sadly not a lot. “I'm sorry about your friend, son. But this lady is right in waiting. It would be too reckless to just rush in.” Adrien didn't look happy that his father had sided with her, but he looked slightly more resigned. 

 

“There is also the possibility that he has noticed I am missing, “ Emily reminded him. Rose nodded from where she was currently being hugged by both her friends. The two didn't look like they would be letting go of her anytime soon.  “If he has, then he has realized he can no longer kidnap people. Which means he’s going to lock down whoever he has in his company  and use his remaining princesses. He might be getting them into position as we speak.”

 

“We need to be smart and come up with a plan.” Alya stated as she walked to the middle of the room. She was determined to save get best friend and to reunite the Kwami currently in her care back to its original charge, Emily could feel it. “Rose. Tell us anything you can remember about his plan. Even if you think it’s insignificant.”

 

Rose once again nodded as she stepped out of her friends embrace and walked to stand beside Alya. The small girl seemed like she wasn't quite used to walking around in her medieval garb. Or walking around with a quiver full of bows. She kept fidgeting and adjusting her stance every minute or so. “First things first. I only know of the plan to guard Marinette. I don’t know much about the wedding.” She admitted in a soft voice. 

 

“We’ll take what we can get.” Adrien said as Emily gently let go of him now that he calmed down, though her hair still hovered around him just in case he got riled up again. He didn't seem to notice but his father sure did as he inspected Emily's floating locks and even poked one strand. Said strand immediately poked him back, and Emily would have laughed at his expression if what they were discussing wasn't so serious.

 

“Okay. Let this strategy meeting commence.” Nino declared as he brought up a crate to sit on and motioned for everyone to do the same. Everyone gathered round and sat either on the ground or whatever makeshift seats they could put together. 

 

The angry mean girl that Emily vaguely remembers from that time she stole Cinderella's dress frowned at some dirt that caught on her skirt and tried to brush if off, but when it didn't even budge she decided to ignore it. “If she’s being guarded so heavily then like, why even try going out in the open? We’ll never be able to reach her.”

 

“It pains me to say you’re right. But, you’re right, Chloe. We can maybe secure a route to Marinette.” Alya mused as she played with her new earrings. Tikki flitted around in a nervous buzz, Emily noted as she too took a seat on the ground with several others.

 

“That won’t be easy. Marinette is his treasure. She’ll be surrounded on all sides.” Emily added as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. “And it’s not like any of us here can swoop down from the sky like a bird can. We would be spotted before we could even touch her glass, assuming that she'll still be in her glass. They most likely will try to transfer her to the castle though which i can give you directions to.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Adrien couldn't help the slump in his shoulders when he listened to Emily and it seemed like most of his classmates felt the same. Alix groaned and leaned her head on her knees, while Kim gave her back a pat and a sympathetic smile. Max sighed and nodded in agreement. “And with how our whole environment changed, I calculate our chances to be drastically different from that of our modern surroundings. We are more limited than before.”

 

 

Adrien hated to admit it, but his classmates were right, there was just no way to get around to Marinette without risking a fight. And more than half of the people here couldn’t fight, he didn’t want to risk any of them getting hurt…or worse. But they had to get Marinette back, they just had too. Taking a look around the room ,Adrien could see the resolve and determination of those who were willing too and wanted to help. Everyone grew quiet as they contemplated what Max had just said. It was true, their whole environment had completely changed, moving around would be so different from what they were used to. Not to mention that Adrien's transformation and probably his skills as Chat Noir had changed. His energy...It just felt so different. More chaotic, yet more refined. It was odd and it made his skin tingle in anticipation, even now when he wasn't currently his roguish counter part. He was positively thrumming with unused energy, energy he was sure would not go away anytime soon. It seemed like Plagg could sense that as he simply munched on some cheese, where he got it from was beyond Adrien, but there he was eating some cheese and floating around Adrien's head. 

 

“Y’know…why not send some people out as a distraction? That way some of us can have some fun while the others go after Marinette?” Plagg sighed out as he floated towards Tikki and circled her multiple times.  

 

Everyone stopped talking at the Kwami’s seemingly unknowingly helpful suggestion. They stared at the floating creature as he continued to circle Tikki until she got so annoyed and begun to chase him around the room. Adrien looked up at his father when he heard the familiar sound of him clearing his throat.

 

“Your little friend there is on the right track. We could have some of us as distractions while some of the others go grab Marinette before the wedding can start.” Gabriel muttered as his frown deepened, he had the hand on his chin while his arms were crossed. Adrien had seen him in this position a lot whenever he was trying to find another way to do something that seemed to only have two impossible options. He often had that look during work, especially difficult work.

 

Alya stood up this time and began to pace, she paced and paced as everyone tried to come up with something, anything. She paced until she made a large mark in the ground, as it was just tightly compacted dirt at the moment. Adrien watched as she stopped pacing and her face lit up for a moment before she looked over at the group in determination. She stomped over and into the middle of everyone.

 

“Okay,” She started, drawing everyone’s attention towards her, “Here’s what we’re going to do. Rose, Emily and whoever believes they can fight will take on the brainwashed princesses. You guys will need to keep them as occupied as you can while Adrien and I go after Marinette. We will have to wait for them to deliver Marinette to the castle.”

 

“Alya we can’t just let them-,“Adrien tried to reason but Alya interrupted him from interrupting her.

 

“Adrien, they will be more alert when delivering her than when they actually transfer her without a problem. Their guard will be down, that’s when we grab Marinette. That will be our only chance to get Marinette so we can’t fail. We just…we can’t.”  

 

Emily stood up, her hair was pulling in different directions and seemed to be twitching out of nervousness. “That could actually work, but they could also be expecting something like that.”

 

Adrien grinded his teeth as he slowly stood up, his legs still felt like jelly, wobbly and weak,, but he pushed through the uncomfortableness. “They could be expecting a number of things. But we have to try, not only to save Marinette, but to save Paris. I have no doubt that they will be transferring Marinette earlier than they had planned since two princesses have gone rogue. That means we need to be ready by now. Alya and I need to go now to scope out the transfer, I believe you guys can organize yourselves. Just promise me, all those who volunteer to fight, please come back in one piece.” After his little speech Adrien turned towards Emily, “If you feel like it’s becoming too much or too dangerous, I need you to get everyone out of there…even…even if they don’t want to.”

 

The blonde girl gave a stiff nod, her eyes hardening into steel. “I promise.”

 

“Then…we’ll see you guys later.” Adrien announced. He didn’t want to say goodbye, he didn’t want this to be a goodbye. This was a see-you-later. A promise. So everyone didn’t say goodbye, they just hugged and then, they went their separate ways. Alya and Adrien along with their kwamis to the Louvre while the rest planned out their strategy of attack. No one looked back, no one second guessed, this was it. The final battle. The end of the fairytale. And hopefully this ending was a happy one.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“We need to move her now! Have you not been listening top me you stupid thing!” Prince Charming roared out, his face red from anger as he threw whatever was in his way. Including, but not limited to some of his subjects.

 

His princesses, HIS princesses were going rogue! That was unacceptable! Not to mention dangerous for his bride-to-be.

 

Of course, the dull-witted mirror wasn’t responding to him because he hadn’t made a rhyme, but he couldn’t be bothered to even try in his current emotional stage. He stalked off out to his balcony to watch his servants setting up his wedding.

 

It had to be perfect. It was going to be perfect.

 

Smoothing down his coat and straightening out his hair, Prince Charming called out a couple of soldiers. “You four will bring my bride here to the castle. Now.”

 

The soldiers merely smiled at their master and nodded, not uttering a word. Not even at the fact that it was currently three in the morning. They just smiled and went on their way.

 

Just smiled as tears ran down their face, leaving even more tear stains.

 

Just smiled and went on their merry way to please their soon to be king.


	19. The Princess Awaits in Her Death Like Sleep, Awaits for Her Rescue, From Her Dreams So Wicked and Deep, She Will Be Transferred to The Final Venue, Can Her Knight Get To Her Or Will He Fall Steep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase for Marinette has begun, and Emily comes across an odd newcomer who wishes to help out in the battle against Prince Charming, and Prince Charming? He's slowly losing his sanity, same as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in so long guys, i'm going to be honest my health took a dive, I've been diagnosed with cluster headaches and some other stuff which sucks, and well to be truthful, i lost confidence in this story. And i hit a really big case of writers block all at the same time and it was just bad. And then another fic for a different fandom i'm in, was suddenly the in demand thing so this one got pushed to the side and i am so sorry to those who have been waiting for an update. I am so so sorry this took so long and i just ask that you bear with me, because i appreciate all of you who read this story and have stuck with me. I promise to try harder in updating and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

The plan had been put into action, while all the others traveled by ground, Adrien and Alya took to the roofs and swiftly made their way to Louvre. Once they arrived, the air was crisp, brutal in its coldness, but kind for its cold that kept them alert at the early hours of the day. Adrien squinted his eyes as he watched what he assumed were Prince Charming’s knights take down each and every glass container that encased a princess. He watched as they did this but still he saw no Marinette. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even see Marinette’s glass prison when they arrived. It dawned on him then that they had gotten a far earlier head start than they had all anticipated. He grit his teeth and turned to look at Alya, and he knew she realized the same thing he did.

 

“What do we do now?” He whispered harshly as he kept his eyes on the people below, he could see the others not to far away awaiting his and Alya’s signal to advance.

 

Alya remained quite as she observed the situation as well, even though the glass containers were removed, each princess remained frozen. As she watched she noticed something. “We wait.”

 

“Wait? You want to wait? We can’t wait! We have no idea where Marinette is and-“

 

“Adrien- Chat, we need to wait. It seems like some of the knights weren’t tasked with awakening the princesses. Some of them, specifically those ones carrying crates. What is in those crates?”

 

Adrien scrunched up his nose as he turned to see what exactly Alya was talking about. His eyes scanned the mass of knights until he noticed the one’s she was referring to. He squinted his eyes as he did his best to peer into the crates. “Wine? What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty Agreste. Where do you think they are taking the wine? Because I really hope that all of that is not for them.”

 

“Um…The……..wedding?”

 

“Good. It looks like they are getting about ready to head on over, so we’ll just have to follow them. I imagine carrying a comatose girl isn’t exactly easy so I’m willing to bet we’ll be able to catch up to Marinette no problem!” Alya confidently whispered to Adrien. Adrien wasn’t so sure but he was willing to put his trust in Alya, after all she was Marinette’s best friend, and honestly she was probably in a better head space than Adrien at the moment. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and a little voice telling him he should have tried harder, that Marinette wouldn’t be in this mess if he had just tried harder. Tried harder. Tried harder. Why didn’t he try harder? Dammit why?

 

“Hey…you in there?” Alya’s soft voice pulled him from his train wreck of thoughts.

 

“Yeah I…I am…I’m just. I could have tried harder Alya. I should have tried harder.”

 

“Adrien…Chat…whatever, look, first of all, you tried your best, second of all we will get her back. We haven’t failed her yet. So, snap out of it. I need you to focus, I know, I know it’s hard but please, I need you here buddy.”

 

Adrien felt a tear trail down his cheek as he nodded slowly at Alya, he knew she was right, she was always right. If Nino was here with them, he would agree, but he always agreed with his girlfriend so that’s not fair, but still. Alya smiled at him and patted his shoulder as he wiped the tear away and sniffled quietly. The two waited in silence until the knights they were observing began to carry the crates of wine away over to a wheel barrel. The two looked at each other and nodded as they jumped over to the next roof and continued to do so in order to keep up with the knights, which wasn’t that hard to do. What was a bit difficult, was remaining unseen in broad day light, especially when the knights would stop and look around to make sure they weren’t being followed. Though, they did have a saving grace, there were bright decorations everywhere in preparation for the wedding and they were pretty easy to hide behind, and in one case inside. They kept following them, but as time passed, Adrien got more and more antsy. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up the closer they got the castle, and he just knew they were getting close, because he could see the peaks of it from where they were on the roofs, but soon enough they would have to go through the woods and Adrien didn’t know how he felt about it. They would certainly have to be more careful not to be seen and be as quiet as possible.

 

“Should we try and go on ahead? Now that we can see the castle, we can go faster to try and see how far they’ve taken Marinette.” Adrien suspected once the knights decided to take a short break. “I mean, the path is pretty clear from here on out.”

 

He watched as Alya looked back at the dirt road the knights had been traveling on and nod. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go before they decide to keep going.”

Adrien nodded as he followed her over to the road and onto the other side, they made sure not to make any footprints by standing where the knights had stood. Once he was sure that there wasn’t anyone close by or within hearing distance he finally decided to break the silence. Adrien really did not like silence, whenever him and Ladybug-Marinette, would go on patrol, she always made sure to talk to him throughout it all. He didn’t know when she had noticed his dislike of silence, maybe it was that one akuma that had wanted to be just like Charlie Chaplin and wanted to turn all of Paris into a silent film. That one had really gotten to him. So maybe it was that one, or it could have been that one akuma that was a librarian and who just wanted people to listen to the no talking rule in the library. Or maybe it was that one akuma who was a mom and who just wanted some peace and quiet. He didn’t like any of those cases and he was grateful and just that much more in love with his lady when he noticed that she had recognized his hatred for silence. Silence was suffocating to him.

 

“So why do you think his castle is out here? Usually akumas that want power go to city hall or something like that.” He asked as they continued to run and occasionally jump into the trees to get a better view.

 

“Maybe this place has some kind of significance to him? You know before he became Prince Charming.”

 

“Maybe. But this is a pretty odd location, I mean, you would think he would want to be closer to the action.”

 

“That’s true, it would have been really convenient for him if he was closer, maybe it’s more of a dramatic aesthetic kind of thing. Like you know, the villain’s lair is almost always in a secluded part of town in comics.”

 

“That makes some sense.”

 

“Honestly nothing about this makes sense to me. I mean, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact Mari was…is Ladybug. As well as the fact that Paris looks like it came out of a fairytale.” Alya huffed and shook her head.

 

“Same…I, I know I’m upset and I know I’m worried, but I still feel like I’m in this constant state of shock.” Adrien admitted before he made an abrupt stop and grabbed Alya’s arm to make sure she stopped as well. She had opened her mouth to probably ask him what the hell he was doing, but before she could he turned her head to look in the direction he was looking. He could feel and hear her soft gasp as they both watched a group of knights slowly carrying a glass coffin with Marinette in it.

 

Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight. He turned to look at Alya who returned his look before they both nodded and leapt into action.

 

                                                       ________________________________

 

“DUCK!” Emily yelled to the others as another wave of pumpkins was shot out at them. They were prepared for a fight, but this was ridiculous. Every princess that had been at the Louvre had been waiting for them, ready to fight. All of them were wearing those creepy smiles proudly, and the sight made Emily break out in goosebumps and her cheeks hurt at the memory that, that had been her not too long ago. She watched as everyone had done as she said and ducked before they could be hit by the pumpkins, but she watched as the knights that had joined the princesses didn’t try to avoid the line of fire, and those who were hit by the mini pumpkins were turned to glass. Cinderella apparently didn’t believe in a fair fight, if that’s how it was going to be, then Emily wouldn’t fight fair either.

 

“How are we going to get past them?” Rose yelled from her spot behind a couple of crates with her purple haired friend.

 

“I don’t know! First things first, we need to get them to stop firing at us.” Emily yelled back as she used her hair to whip several knights off their feet before they could get any closer to them. She watched as Rose shot out some of her arrows in an attempt to help, and it actually did! Two out of the ten princesses they were fighting were down for the count in a deep sleep.

 

“Good job!” Emily yelled over to her as she used her hair to trip a couple of the princesses before she used it to wrap them up and keep them still.

 

Rose gave her a thumbs-up before she turned and helped fight off a knight that had gotten to close to her and her purple haired friend. The two continued to try and fight off the princesses while everyone else fought the knights, it was exhausting and she hoped that Adrien and that Alya girl were having better luck then them. Rose and Emily had agreed that they wanted to try and help the other princesses snap out of Prince Charming’s hold, but that seemed to be a bit hard with how aggressively they fought them off. But still they had to try, being in that headspace…it wasn’t fun, nor nice, it was awful, and so they fought to help the girls out, but it didn’t help that they didn’t want to be helped.

 

It felt like hours before Emily finally got all the princesses wrapped up in her hair. Now all they had to do was fight off the knights, which was easier than fighting the princesses, but that didn’t mean it was any less exhausting. It was almost too much for her seeing how she had to hold seriously pissed off princesses against their will, all the while having to fight off some stupid knights. And to top it all off one had almost managed to stab her if it wasn’t for this lady she had never seen before coming up behind the knights and knocking him unconscious with a discarded shield.

 

“Who are you?” Emily panted out as she tried to capture her breath.

 

“I’m Nicoletta. Please let me help. You guys are headed to the castle, right?” The woman asked as she wiped sweat from her brow. Emily noted the fierce look in her hazel eyes.

 

“That’s right. But why would you want to help?” Emily hadn’t meant to sound rude, she appreciated the help, but most people wouldn’t just jump into a battle without reason. And Emily really wanted to hear this girl’s reasoning. The girl fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves and bit her lip.

 

“I’m doing it for Mathias.”

 

                                                                      _______________________________

 

Prince Charming growled at his mirror once it had spoken to him.

 

“What do you mean?

You stupid thing.

She does not love me?

But the spell is supposed to make her see!

That she is mine and I am hers,

Why do you make me feel worse?”

 

He watched as the surface of the mirror fogged yet again and heard the damn thing laugh at him, at him! His Prince, soon to be king! He growled again as he took a step closer to the mirror and held his hand up threateningly.

 

“Stupid boy, impatient boy

I am not your toy

do not yell at me so

but still I shall tell you what I know.

She is strong, stronger than most

She is fighting the love she should host

For you my prince

Please don’t wince

She needs more magic

So that she does not see this as something tragic

Let loose your hold on some of your people

So that her love is as tall as a steeple

For you and only you

Only then will she do

What she is told, don’t be blue

For if you do what I say, she will love you.”

 

Prince Charming bit his lip as he paced around his room. So she was resisting his love? But why? She should be embracing it. The mirror did say she would love him, and only him, but only if he let go of some control on some of his people. But he needed his people. He needed to feel their love for him, without the magic, he knew they wouldn’t love him. They would despise him, like his father, they would yell at him, like his father, maybe they’d even track him down to hit him, just like his fa- no he didn’t want to think of this anymore. Fine…he would let some of his people go, it was a small price to pay for his happily ever after with Marinette, so he would do it. But who should he let go of? His princesses? No way, he needed them. Maybe he should get rid of his navy captain, he didn’t really expect anyone to try and attack from the waters, and besides it’s not like anyone overseas was coming to watch his wedding. It was decided then, he would let go of the navy captain and her son, hopefully that would be enough to convince his fair Marinette to love him. He concentrated on the two he wanted to release from his hold and waved his hand, watching as it glowed a faint purple, and he could feel his bond with the two fade fast.

 

“Hopefully that will be enough to satisfy you, you demon.” Prince Charming snarled at the mirror before he sighed when he remembered it only responded to rhymes. He didn’t feel like rhyming anymore so he quickly stalked out of his room and out to the gardens to see how the set up for his wedding was going. Everything had to be perfect. For his bride would be arriving today.

 

 


End file.
